The Rise And Fall Of A Champion
by Twisted Nari
Summary: 15 years have passed since Lillie left for Kanto. In that time the Alola region is only a hollow shell of it's former glory. With the rise of a new evil team, A virus that's killing pokemon,and the champion the suspected leader, it's up to Lillie to save the Alola region. A darker take on a pokemon game. SPOLIERS FOR POKEMON SUN AND MOON.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

The Rise and Fall Of A Champion

Chapter One: Goodbye

"It's finally time, Lillie you need to pull the plug."

"Please Bill just a little bit longer, I'm sure if we just had more ti-"

"Lillie, you must understand. Your mother is dead, she isn't coming back."

"But she's still breathing! She's still warm!"

"Lillie..."

"Please Bill."

Lillie had been away in Kanto for roughly fifteen years. Her mother Lusamine, had been infected by Nihilego's nerutoxins and had been left unconscious. In a desperate attempt to save her mother, Lillie had moved to Kanto to seek help from Bill. Bill is the inventor of the Pokémon PC and one of the few people on the planet that has fused and defused with a Pokémon. Unfortunately, he couldn't find a cure for Lusamine and as such she became brain dead. Gladion had already excepted the loss of his mother and became the permanent head of the Aether Foundation. Lillie however refused to except the fact that her mother...was gone. Lusamine Elsa-Mina Paver had been dead for little over a decade. In that time, Lillie had become a seasoned Pokémon trainer. She had all eight badges however, she had no intention of taking on the Pokémon league.

"She's no longer ALIVE Lillie. That rise and fall of her chest is purely mechanical. Calling THIS life support would be false. Just because she is breathing and her heart is beating doesn't mean she's alive. The brain is gone Lil...she's gone."

"B-but.."

"I'm sorry. The neurotoxin despite playing a large role in this was not the cause of death. I suspect that it was the blow from Lunala that...you know..."

Lillie stares down at her mothers lifeless face. She gently glossed her fingure over her mothers' features. She had truely been a beautiful woman. Long blonde hair, emerald green eyes, high cheek bones, and if one looked closely enough you could see tiny freckles dotted across her face. Lillie let out a chocked sob as a sudden pang of guilt passed through her.

"L-lunala?"

"Yes, great injuries from Pokémon are known to cause brain death in trainers."

Lillie turned away from Bill and looked directly at the ground. Although she had not ordered Nebby to attack her mother, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"..."

"Lillie...none of this is your fault. Lusamine willingly fused with Nihilego."

"..."

"Lillie.."

"..."

"Lillie please talk to me."

Bill reached out towards Lillie and spun her around towards him. The twenty-seven year-old woman that he had known since she was thirteen was crying. Her tears ran down her face and fell onto the old wooden floor beneath them.

"Hey..." Bill started. He hated seeing his dear friend and lab assistant cry. "Why don't you go see your friends and family in the Alola region? You always say that you miss them terribly so.

Lillie sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah...I...I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

So it was decided. Lillie would leave tomorrow to sail to the warm and friendly Alola region.

"I think I should take mom's Pokémon with me. So they can go back home to the Aether Paradise."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

The next day, Lillie went to go and vist her mother one last time before her trip. In her hands, she was holding an old scrap book. It was filled to the brim with old memories and photo's of both her, Gladions', and her mothers' childhood.

"Hey mom..."

"..."

"I know you can't hear me...but I wanted to say good bye before I left."

"..."

Lillie opened the scrap book and started looking at all of the photo's inside.

Once she gets to the last page, she notices a picture she had never seen before. The photo was of her mother as a small child and a tall red haired man in an expensive looking suit. He had his hand on the young girls head. She was wearing a frilly white and holding a Litleo doll. The more she stared at the man, the more he remined her of a pyroar. He had a powerful stare and hair spiked up like the Pokémons'. Behind them stood the Aether Paradise. It looked brand new and shiny. The photo also had an aura of hope and serenity around it. Lillie carefully pulled the picture out of it's protective covering and flipped it around. The writing on the back was old and faded. After staring at the letters for a moment she decided to attempt to read the writing aloud.

"Fathers'...new beginning?"

She had recalled an employee of the foundation saying that her grandfather had been the original president before her mother. Despite this, Lillie had never met or had heard of her grandfather mentioned by her mother. She stared at her mother for a moment.

"I wonder what else you hid from me..."

At this being said, Lillie glanced up at the clock.

"Thirty minutes before the boat to Alola leaves..."

She smiles sadly and looks back at Lusamine.

"Goodbye...mother."

Lillie pulls the plug on Lusamines' organ support. She hears the heart monitor line go flat.

"I'm sorry this took me so long to do."

Lillie goes back into her room. She makes sure she packed all of her things and leaves for the docks.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly faces and Malasada

Rise And Fall Of A Champion

Chapter 2: Friendly Faces & Malasadas

If you don't want to hear me ramble, skip to the line of dashes below.

Lil author's note: Chapter 2 and 3 where originally going to be one chapter but I split them apart. A lot of things go down next chapter and I didn't want it to be too long. Some of the dialogue and pacing is purposely awkward because that's how it is in the games. I'm simply trying to mimic the flow and writing style of said games. Sun and Moon was a lot better about this than previous generation's but it still appears from time to time. (I'm eating an ice cream having a good day...OH GOD THE WORLD IS ENDING BECAUSE LEGENDARY POKÉMON ARE ASSHOLES -pokemon pacing style)

Also I did get your review Tikaya, I just have no clue how to answer your question in the message thing. It's probably stupid obvious but pffft, it alludes me at the moment. I'm glad you like the story though. ^_^ I'm going to answer here because it's a great question. Yes, people in this universe follow the same rules as we do when it comes to brain death. (Sustaining a large injury to the cranium, stroke,cardiac arrest, blood clotting, ect.) But because Pokémon do almost everything for people and they're are almost no instances of violence in the games (im assuming this beacuse the strange lack of medical facilities for humans), and because some Pokémon like Audino and Chansey for example have the power to heal thier trainers, Brian death probably very rare. The few cases of brain death in the Pokémon universe would most likely because in some way by a wild pokémon or one like Nebby that doesn't have an official trainer but is emotionally attached to someone and that will do anything to protect that person.

Lillie stepped out of the ferry terminal and looked at her surroundings. The warm Alolan breeze swept through out Hau'oli city. The smiling faces of everyone that passed by, the sounds of laughter and friendly conversation echoing throughout the air. Truely, Alola had a much cheerier atmosphere than Kanto and her home region of Kalos. Unfortunately for Lillie, she was so caught up admiring the scenery she failed to notice the presence of a certain dark olive green haird man.

"LILLIE!"

Lillie jumped at the sudden loud noise ringing in her ears. She spun around to meet the cause of the sound.

"Hau?"

"AAAAAHHHHA! You know it girl!"

Hau had aged rather well, his hair instead of being in its former ponytail, had fallen into a mess of wavy curls only being accentuated by his tan skin. His smile still being plastred onto his face after all this time had begun to leave telling signs, he was beginning to develop smile wrinkles. He was wearing an old red tanktop and some black shorts that had definitely seen better days as well.

"Wow, it's truly wonderful to see you again Hau, how is everyone?"

"Well, the professor hired and Plumeria as his lab assistants after you left. Gladion is trying to right the wrongs formally committed by the Aether Foundation, and Alex is still the almighty champion of the Alola region."

"Wow even after all this time?"

"Yup, that DUDE is crazy strong! He even blew through the battle tree like it was NOTHING!"

"Woah."

"I KNOW RIIIIIIIGHT?!"

Lillie laughed, she had almost forgotten how energetic her friend Hau was.

"Hey! Kukui said that'd he'd meet us at the malasada shop! LET'S GET SOME MAAA-LAAA-SAAA-DAA-SS"

So the two went to the brightly coloured malasada shop. Hau purchasing an extra large Malasada for him and Lillie to share.

"What about your grandfather, Hala? You didn't mention him earlier."

At this, Haus' seemingly permanent smile vanashed. A more depressing aura swept throughout the two trainers.

"Hala...Hala is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean by that?"

"HE JUST UP AND LEFT OK!?"

Lillie jumped back in surprise, she had never seen Hau yell in anger before. She hadn't even thought that the calm, big hearted man was capable of being...upset.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. It's just when Hala left, I became the island Kahuna. People look to me for guidance and wisdom I just don't have.."

"It's ok Hau, I know that must be stressful."

"No, it's not ok. You didn't do anything wrong..."

"Woah, is this a bad time or what?"

At that, the turned to see Professor Kukui walk in. Lillie couldn't belive her eyes, the professor must use the same non ageing technique as her mother did as he doesn't look a day older.

"Professor!"

Lillie leaped up and gave her old friend a hug. It had been ages since she had heard the professors' voice, nevermind seeing him in person.

"Sorry that I was a little late, I was helping out with the up coming tournament."

"Tournament?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot to tell you about that" Hau chimed in. "Since Hala...went missing, there is going to be this huge tournament to see who's gonna take his place as an elite four member."

"Yup, everyone's gonna be there." Kukui confirmed.

"Wow! When is it?"

"Sundown, it's where Iki town used to be, now there is a huge arena there."

"Aw, I'll miss that place."

"Yeah.." Hau looked at the pipped up. "That arena gives me chicken skin. I don't think the Tapu is very happy with it."

The professor nodded. "This is true, but the arena has been there for almost five years now. If the Tapu was going to destroy it, I think he would have done it already."

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm definitely competing!"

"Huh?" The two men said in unison. It seemed like just yesterday Lillie had been a shy teenager strongly against battling. Now over a decade later she's declared that she's going to compete in a tournament.

"Yeah! It'll give me a chance to show you both what I've learned in Kanto!"

"Well then..." Hau smiled. "I'll compete too, Incinaroar could use some exercise. What about you Kukui?"

"I think I'll just watch."

"Aww, you're no fun." Hau began to pout. He had been looking forward to getting to battle the professor. Kukui however shrugged it off.

"If I battle, how will I be able to pay close attention to all the sick moves being showcased?"

Lillie sighed, "I guess you two will never change...then it's settled, at sundown we're all meeting at the arena."

The three went there separate ways, promising to meet again later at the tournament.


	3. Chapter 3: The Champion Of Champions

Rise And Fall Of A Champion

Chapter 3: Enter The Champion Of Champions

Authors note 1: WHEEZE plot happens in this chapter. Exposition can go fuck itself, time for shit to get dark my dearys~ Also they're is some Galdion/Hau mentioned in this chapter but nothing happens with it yet... so yeah.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Comments and Reviews give me liiiiife and motivation to write more an let me know that you're liking what you're reading. Als o put any questions you have down there too~ Now enough about me rambling, ON TO THE STORYYYY!

Lillie arrived about an hour before the sun was supposed to set. Her mother had raised her to believe that early was on time, on time was late, and late was unacceptable. She entered the large arena and walked into a room that said "Contestant Preparation". Once she was inside she preceded to release her six Pokemon. Vileplume, Alolan Ninetales and a regular Nintales, Blastoise, Espeon, and her mother's Bewear. After what felt like only seconds of grooming and feeding her beloved Pokémon, someone else entered the room.

The figure was relatively tall, maybe little over 6' tall. However, height was mostly added due too the large leather boots they where wasting. They had snow white hair styled into a modern quiff, the shaved hair on the sides was jet black. Freckles spotted all over the figures tan,sun kissed skin. Eyes covered bye a thick pair of aviator shades, the lens a deep royal purple while the rims where stark white. He was wearing a grey zipper suit jacket completely obscuring the shirt underneath and black dress pants. Lillie knew this person, this was the one that saved Benny from the bridge, stoped her mother and team skull, and went on to become the first ever and champion of the Alola Region.

This is Alex.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say hello Lillian?"

"Huh?"

"Lillian Abigial Paver, that's YOU is it not?

"Oh, uhm yeah. I'm not really used to people calling me anything other than Lillie, Alexzandria."

Alex shot Lillie a filthy glare as if she was a dog peeling on the floor.

" My name is Dr. Alexzander Lazuli Scarlett, you may adress ME as either Alex or Alexzander, pick one and stick to it"

"Well more accurately, the one formally known as Alexzandria Lapis Scarlett..." Lillie muttered barely over a wisper.

She recalled her Pokémon and put her pokeballs back onto her belt.

She knew that deep down that Alex was her friend, he wouldn't have saved her and Nebby so many times if he wasn't. However, after they got back from ultra space Lillie started to notice some changes in her friend. Before she left for Kanto, He had asked if Lillie had wanted to go out with him to Sushi Hi Roller. Lillie had declined the invitation, in favour of making sure Lusamine and Guzman where alright. Ever since then however, Alex just seemed to have less patience with the world.

"That's your mother's Bewear yes?"

"Yes, I wanted to have one of her Pokémon with me so that I always remember the good times we shared."

"..."

"Haven't you ever important to you Alex?"

"Yes, this one time I lost one of my favourite action figur-"

"Alex, I'm being serious"

"So am I. Yes."

"Ugh you're impossible."

"Alex has no idea what you're talking about love~"

"What ever, I'm going to wait for Hau, he texted ME earlier today and said he was bringing Gladion."

"Oh joy, Edgy Mc Edgelord"

"Pfffft EDGEY MC EDGELORD?!"

Lillie couldn't help but burst out laughing. He was right, did grow out of his emo stage. Not even dating Hau and becoming Aethers president stopped him from getting a nose ring and several tatoos.

"Well whatever, like I said I'm going to wait for Hau."

"Yes."

"Ok, weirdo."

Once Lillie left, Alex walked further down the room until he reached a closet labled *Employees Only*. He entered through the door and sat at his large wooden desk. He looked down at microphone that was hooked up to the intercom system and began to speak into it.

"Lysandre Fleur-De-Lis, come to my desk immediately"

A few minutes passed and a tall red haired man walked into Alex field of vision.

"You wished to speak to me?"

"Yes."

"What about?"

"..."

Lysandre sighed. "What about...sir?" He hated no longer being in charge, he hated working under Alex even more.

"I'm here to inform you of your daughter Lusamine's passing."

"You already told me what happened to Lusamine."

"Yes, but it appears her daughter decided to...pull the plug."

"Lu-Lusamine had a child?!"

"No."

"But you-"

"Two"

"Two?

"Two. Two children. Lillian and Gladion"

Lysandre leaned back in his chair and let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. "So, first you tell me of my dead daughter, and now you tell me I'm a grandfather?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Your granddaughter is here you know."

"WHAT!?" This statement almost caused him to fall out of his chiar.

"Yuppers, she's entering my tournament."

"But that means...her Pokémon..."

"Yes."

"Please don't do this."

"Hm?"

"The virus, PKHEX! You plan on using it on the tournament goers!"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Please, whatever you do, spare Lillians pokemon!"

"Mmmmmmmaybe~"

"Maybe?"

"First we have to see how it works, Ly-ly~"

Alex pulls out a caged Zigzagoon from underneath his desk. It looked miserable and under fed, it was covered in tiny blood sucking bug type pokemon. It had sevral open, pulsating wounds oozing with plasma.

"We've done a lot of experimenting with you honey~"

The zigzagoon let out a weak growl. Alex pulled out a strange syringe filled with a strange purple substance that seemed to be moving on it's own inside of it's container as if trying to break free.

"Don't worry, this'll put you out of your misery my dear."

With this said, Alex plunged the syringe deep into one of the wounds causing the poor, pitiful thing to scream in pain.

"Now we wait."

The effects seem to occur rather quickly.

First, the Zigzagoon began to sweat and pant as if exhausted and desperate to cool down. Next it began to drool and vomit puddles of what little sustenance it had received. Next went the fur. The poor zigzagoon began to shed at an astonishing rate. The Pokémon even began tearing at it's own flesh as an attempt to lose its hair quicker.

"Yes...excellent." Alex stated as he turned on his laptop.

"Are you ready for the fun part Lysandre?"

"I think I'm going to vomit..."

"Good! Good! Excellent!"

Alex typed something into his laptop and the poor creatures suffering only escalated.

The wound opened up more seemingly on there own. The zigzagoon howled and screamed yet it's cries went unanswered. Suddenly, it stoped screaming and started coughing and hacking as if it was choking on something. A small light magenta orb smaller than a bead rolled out of its mouth. Then another, and another. Soon an entire stream of these orbs covered in some bloody mucus rolled out of the creatures mouth. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it, the Zigzagoon couldn't handle the flow of all of the orbs and the lack of oxygen and died of asphyxiation.

" E." the laptop chimed out.

" D."

"Yes! Yes! This is perfect! So super good! What do you think Ly-ly?"

"..."

"Lysandre?"

Unknowing to Alex, his partner was curled up in a fatal position, crying silently. However, he did notice the large puddle of bile on the floor.

"Eww, clean that up, I need to finish getting things ready for the tournament."

Alex left the hidden room, leaving the corpse and Lysandre alone.

After all he needed to be ready to put on a good show.

Author note 2: Eww he didn't even clean it up...


	4. Chapter 4: The New Elite Four

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Trevor Trova and I'm reporting to you live from the Iki Town Stadium. Tonight we will be covering the highest of highlights of the battles taking place here and we'll even see if we can get an interview with the champion."

Trevor smiled and brushed his red hair out of his face. "How was that Rotom?"

"ZZZRT IT WAS ABSOLUTELY SPECTACU-RIFFIC." Trevors' Rotom Dex replied.

Trevor laughed. "Aw thanks Rotom."

Trevor is an aspiring reporter from the Kalos region who had recently travelled to Alola for business. He figured in a new region, it'd be easier to get a job. In Kalos, he was only known as "That one androgynous guy that helped the champion defeat Team Flare." He wanted to be known as so much more! Especially since Serena recently retired and returned the title of champion to Diantha. He was even less than nothing without Serena and Trevor was determined to change that. An interview with any of the new rumoured elite fours or Alex himself, that would make him legendary.

Alex silently walked to the center stage and looked at the crowd. The stadium was completely packed with excited faces and sounds of joy. In the audience he saw Guzma, Kukui, Plumeria, and Gladion sharing a large malasada.

He let out a sigh _"Just remember. Play to the audience, give them what they want and nothing else. Besides, you know who you're_ _ **really**_ _here to impress."_

He glanced over to the line up of competing trainers and sure enough, Lillie Paver was standing there. Her long blonde hair being tied into a ponytail and her side braids laying over her shoulders. Her beautiful green eyes sitting behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. Her face clear of any deformity or imperfection but, she did have the cutest little freckles sprinkled across her features. Her lips pump and succulent and her skin fair. Her body and her proportions where still on the thin side but that could easily be fixed. She was wearing her lab coat over her white dress shirt and skirt. Lillie had truly grown into a beautiful woman, she was no longer that easily intimidated twelve year old girl he had known in his youth. Not only was Lillie a paragon of beauty, she was also kind as well. She was also very patient and trusting. While most people would cast him aside and give him filthy looks for being...himself, Lillie never cared, she loved him and everyone else around her. Hell, Lillie even loved Lusamine and that woman put her through living hell. Indeed, after Lillie gained some pounds on her skinny frame, she'd be evolutionarily perfect.

Alex vowed that will make Lillie fall madly in love with him whether she likes it or not.

 _ **She doesn't have a choice.**_

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever Randomizer Challenge Tournament!"

The crowd erupted with cheer.

"Unfortunately, Acerola, Olivia, and Khaili...left us. They no longer wanted to be apart of the elite four after Hala left. I don't know where they are or what they're doing or...I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about them. I had to recruit new members of the eliet four just before the tournament."

The crowd went silent.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I do belive that a diverse team and a good strategy leads to victory, so all elite four members will have pokemon outside of there speciality. Keep that in mind if you decided to challenge any of these powerful trainers in the future. Ipromise that they won't disappoint! So without further ado, I'd like to introduce you all to the brand new elite four!"

Four figures emerged for behind Alex.

The first member was much taller than the others around her. She had dark brown skin with pale white splotches meaning that she had virtiligo. She had her head shaven on her left side on the right side however she had long fiery red hair that was tied into a long braid. Her bangs covered one of her piercing ice blue eyes. In each tiny "gap" of the braid there was a glowing warm, amber, fire stone. The woman was very athletic as her muscles where rather toned. She was wearing a short white jean jacket and a short dark grey tank top underneath that exposed most of her abdomen. She was also wearing a short white skirt that had a orange layer on top and a pale blue layer underneath. She was also wearing a lot of golden jewelry. She had a golden choker collar necklace with a mega stone set in the center and several gold band rings on each of her figures. She was wearing combat boots which where dark brown. She had a much more serious attitude than the rest of the elite four members and a much more determined air about her.

"This is Kuin Unina, she's kind of like the mother of our humble group, She specializes in Fire and Bug type pokemon. Would you like to show the audience some of your Pokémon?"

Kuin nodded and threw out four healballs.

The first one contained a Heracross. She waved to the crowd and flexed its arms.

The second one held a Houndoom. She roared loudly, announcing her presence to the crowd to let them know that she's in charge.

The third was a Staraptor that swooped up towards the ceiling and dived down only to then land on Kuins' shoulder.

The final pokemon was a Luxray. As soon as she was released, she sauntered over to Kuin and stared down the Staraptor on her shoulder.

"Alright! Give it up for Kuin Unina!"

The audience cheered and applauded.

The second team for member was at the polar opposite of the first. She was a very well endowed woman how had a much more immature appearance than Kuin. She had a soft and pudgy face that was littered with freckles and a nose ring. She had amber eyes and lightly tanned skin. She was chewing bubble gum and didn't seem to be paying much attention to what was going on. She had two large, curly pigtails coloured in a green-black ombre. Sitting on top of her hair rested a large, grey japanese umbrella hat. It was very shiny and appeared to be made out of some sort of metal, instead of bamboo, and the tip of the hat was dark green colour similar to her hair. She was wearing a dark brown leather jacket with a white, furry collar that was zipped open in the front probably because it wouldn't close over her sizable gut. Underneath the jacket, she was wearing a black tea-shirt that had the word "Otaku" written on it in white. She was wearing faded black jeans and dark grey combat boots. She was also wearing a silver ring that was holding a mega stone.

"This is Kathrine Yandeguire and she's not huggable as her um...paunch would make her appear. She specializes in steel and grass type pokemon. Hey Kathrine, why not show off some of your 'mons?"

Once Guzma heard the name Yandeguire, he looked up from his Malasada, his eyes sparking with pride. Kukui noticed this, it wasn't often that his friends eyes left the attention of his food in favour of something else.

"Hey Guz, you know that girl?"

"Pfft, know her? Dude, she used to be apart of Team Skull. Y'know that mansion in Po town? That used to belong to her family."

"That's fantastic! I'm happy that old members of Team Skull where able to do something else with there lives."

"You and me both Kukui."

"Hm? Sure, whatever you say boss man. " Kathrine said in an annoyed tone as she released four pokemon from heavyballs.

The first was a Carnivine. He immediately tried to wrap his mouth around Kathrine's head however the Carnivine was swiftly KO'd by Katherine. Solid right hook.

"Tch. You know, as a child I thought you'd be much stronger. Now that I have a Carnivine, I can officially say that it's a rather disappointing Pokémon."

The second Pokémon was a Metagross. It walked over to the fainted grass-type and scooped it up on it's head.

The third Pokémon was a Tyranitar. She layed down next to Kathrine, deciding that a nap was a much better use of her time as opposed to trying to frighten the audience.

The final Pokémon released was a Toxapex. He just stared up at his trainer with a confused expression on his face.

"Haha! That's all for Katherine, why don't you give her a round of applause."

The crowd was kind of iffy about clapping, that is until Guzma intervened. He threatened to unleash the awesome power of his Golisopod if they didn't start clapping. Sure enough, this did the trick and the crowd erupted with cheer.

The third member of the elite four sent shivers down the crowds spine.

He was tall, had grey-blue eyes, and pale skin. He had wild red hair spiked up similar to that of a pyroar and a beard to match it. He was wearing an expensive looking custom made dark grey suit with fiery orange accents the suit also had a white furry collar. His pants where also dark grey suit with firey orange accents as well as his fingerless gloves.

"Judging by your reaction, I don't really think i need to introduce this last member. However, for our younger audience members, This is Lysander Fleur-De-Lis, former leader of the evil organization of Team Flare."

The crowd booed and hissed.

"Now now, The International police force and the Hero Of Kalos put Lysandre into my custody. Think of this as atonement for all of his sins. All the people and pokemon that died by team flares evil clutches...simply unacceptable. I assure you that Lysandre's time here in Alola will not be a pleasurable one, I believe that the Tapu's made this happen because they know that only I could serve a cruel enough punishment for such an evil man. As your champion, I vow that while under my dutiful watch, Lysandre shall never commit another evil act and that he'll repent for each and everyone of his evil deeds"

The crowd cheered at Alex's speech and belived every word that flowed out of his mouth.

"Too easy" Alex smiled.

"Team Flare?" Lillie questioned. the team name sounded familiar to her yet she couldn't quite put her figure on why.

The last member was very thin and sickly looking man. He had short messy blonde hair that lacked a single curl and covered for of his eyes. Atop his sloppy locks sat a rather worn black steampunk top hat that used the ribbon to hold several playing cards and a Honchcrow feather. What little you could see of his face was covered by an oddly designed face brace mask to look like a smiley face with blush marks on the cheeks. He was wearing a black cloak that covered majority of his body and leather gloves with a mega stone in the left palm. He had a rather depressing aura and a quite and somber demeanor. The man brushed his hair back a bit to show more of the mask to the audience as he did a small jig hoping this would make him seem more friendly, this however completely back fired and only made the audience more terrified of him. This made the man frown and simply stare at the floor as if it held all the worlds questions and answers.

"This is Cole Traurig, don't let his appearance fool you folks, he's very friendly and kind. He specializes in Fairy and Ghost type pokemon. Now if you don't mind, why don't you show us some of your Pokémon Cole?"

Cole released four of his pokemon from loveballs.

The first was a Sylveon. She puffed out her chest boldly and barked. However, once she saw the audience, her demeanour completely changed and she bounced around the entire stage.

The second was a Froslass. The elegant pokemon twirled around the Sylveon, indicating that the two got along well.

The third was a Hypno. He just stared at the crowd, unblinking and unmoving besides the rise and fall of it's chest.

The final Pokémon to be released was a Zoroark. Said Zoroark seemed content with playing with the Hypno's pendulum.

"Alright folks, give it up for Cole Traurig!"

Hau and his surrounding company cheered and clapped.

Most of the audience however did no such thing. Instead the boo'd and insulted him and had thrown objects at him. Mostly garbage, but once man threw a rock and aimed directly at Cole's head.

"Booo! Get off the stage!"

"Take off your mask! It's not Halloween you freak."

"Why don't you try dressing like a normal person?"

"You're making my daughter cry! What do you have to say about that mr?"

Luckily, Cole's Sylveon blasted the rock into sand with a Hyper Voice before it could hit her trainer.

They thought Cole was a creep and wanted desperately for him to leave the stage.

Cole just stood there shaking and silently crying at the harsh words spoken until, Kuin approached him and wrapped her arms around the trembling boy.

"Hey buddy, you doing alright?"

Cole recalled all of his pokemon and went into the break room. He didn't feel like talking right now.

"How disgusting..." Alex said, looking over the crowd. "He didn't do anything to you and yet you look upon him as if you've seen a pile of grumpig shit and throw trash at him. Unfortunately, I can't really say that I'm to surprised. I can't expect for people with such rude manners to make for very intelligent citizens." Alex kept smiling as he said this.

Honestly, he hated most people for this exact reason. They see something new or something that they don't understand and they treat it with hatred and disdain instead of curiosity and intrigue.

"Well, now that we've got all the introductions out of the way, I presume that you ungrateful brats want a show..." Alex spun around. "It's about time I told you all the rules of this event. There are four divisions of this event. Female Masters, Male Masters, Female Juniors, and Male Juniors. The divions are segragated by age and gender that way, we have more winners! If you're under the age of 16, you are in one of the two junior divisions. Each trainer must have a minimum of nine pokemon but no more than twelve. First, you pick the pokemon you wish to start with like so..." Alex released his Primarina from her pokeball. "Then you put the rest of your pokemon into these special machines you see in the corners of the room. The order of the pokemon is scrambled and it's moveset and item is displayed on the screen. Whatever pokemon comes out of the machine, is the one you use next. Only six pokemon will be used, once all six faint you lose. The goal is to defeat as many trainers as you can within the three hour time limit."

Alex spins around a few times and smiles.

"The four winners of each group can choose on of the elite four members or myself to battle. If you defeat a elite four member, you automatically replace them. Oh and don't forget to have fun! Until the tournament is over, if you have any questions just wait in the break room."

Alex and the rest of the elite four walked off the stage and into the break room and of course Trevor was determined to get an interview with them. So he did as any self respecting reporter did and followed them.

In the breakroom, there is a large wardrobe leaning agianst the wall. Just as Trevor entered the breakroom, he saw Lysandre vanish into the old piece of furniture, so he followed after him. Once inside the wardrobe, Trevor found a small door and climbed through it. The room inside was oddly pleasant. The room was painted a light blue colour and the carpet a crisp white. The walls where covered with paintings and photographs of pokemon. There where potted plants in the corners of the room, and a small kitchen that attached to the small living area. There was a large white sofa in the middle of the room that was currently seatting Cole, Kathrine, Kuin, and Alex, Lysandre however was no where to be found. Cole's mask was tilted up enough so that his mouth was exposed so he could eat biscuits. Trevor knew that he wasn't supposed to be in here, so he decided to hide behind one of the plants.

"Come on Cole, you shouldn't be doing this." Kuin said.

Cole remained silent as he continued shoving biscuits in his mouth.

"You and I both know what's going to happen. You're going eat those biscuits until you feel like you're going to explode. Then you're going to run to the bathroom and throw up everything that you've eaten."

"She's right you know." Katherine spoke up. "Besides I don't know what your deal is with being super thin and not gaining weight is. Being fat is great! You never need a chair, you can eat as much as you want without being self conscious about your weight, and you're never cold! Isn't that just great?"

Kuin sighed. "You two are impossible. Alex aren't you going to do anything?"

"You patronizing them isn't going to make there eating habits any better, if anything it'll make them worse."

"But doing nothing isn't going to make it better!"

Cole stood up and immediately ran through a door, presumobly to go vomit.

"Arceus Cole." Kuin said as she ran after him.

"Kathrine." Alex said as he shiftes in his seat.

"Hm?"

"How is the machine coming along? Will we finally have use of Lysandre?"

" All of the blueprints have been mapped out and I have all of the things required to start building."

"Excellent."

Trevor had been writing down everything he heard. He didn't know what this machine was or what it had to do with Lysandre but he was excited to find out.

Unfortunately for Trevor, his hiding spot was very poor and Katherine had easily spotted him.

"Hey boss, think we have a rat problem." Kathrine said as she pointed to Trevor.

"Take care of it for me would you?"

Kathrine pulls out her spiked, metal base ball bat and swings it down on Trevors' leg. He howled in pain, feeling the spikes break through the skin and almost shatter the bone. As fast as he could, Trevor dragged himself to the same door the Cole had exited through earlier.

"Don't presue him." Alex said with a grin. "I'm sure Cole could use something to calm bis nerves."

Once inside, a foul odor hit him like a freight train. The room recked of decaying, rotting, flesh. He tried to find a light switch or an exit or something, but all he found was a body leaning up agianst the wall. He stepped back in supprise when he felt something damp on his hands.

"B-blood?!"

He tripped and fell backwards.

"Rotom."

"ZZZRT WHAT IS IT TREVOR?"

"Rotom, can you...light up this room for me please?"

"ZRRRT OF COURSE" Rotom did as he was asked.

Trevor immediately regretted asking.

The blood in question that he had found belonged to Olivia Lychee, former elite four member and Rock trial captain.

"Bum, bum, bum, bum..." a voice sang out

Trevor turned around, he couldn't see anyone behind him, but decided that running was probably a good idea. He moved his body as fast as he could, but the hallways leading him out of the room where like mazes.

"Mr. Sandman...bring me a dream..."

Trevor heard the sining and froze. Someone else was here with him? Where? Rotoms' light was rather limited and he was pretty sure that no one had followed him.

"Make him the cutest... that I've ever seen..."

Trevor shoke his head and tried another hallway.

"Give him two lips like roses and clover..."

Finally he saw a door at the end.

"Then tell him that his lonesome nights are ...over."

"Shit." Trevor swore. The door was locked.

"Mr. Sandman, I'm so alone..."

"Shit shit shit! Come on!" Trevor kept pressing on the door and slamming on it with all of his might.

"Don't have nobody to call my own..."

Finally, the door opened with a large slam.

"Yes! Yes!"

Trevor ran into the room only to find a man in a black cloak standing over a body.

"The little Robin is lost and interrupted my singing..." the voice let out. "You shouldn't have come here friend..."

The man followed by a Hypno walked towards him.

"Hyp...Hy...Hypno..."

Trevor looked up at the source voice.

There stood Cole and his Hypno staring down at him.

Trevor then looked at the body hanging upside down in a crude attempt at strappado.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ACEROLA YOU CREEP!?" He shouted.

"My job" Cole replied softly "Lead into gold, pain into pleasure, day into night...fearful and desperate, this one resisted her re education. A crime punishable by death.

Trevor started to back up a little. "W-what?"

Cole started to approach him. "You words would hurt the bosses reputation...I can not let you leave here alive."

The Hypno began to swing its' pendulum.

"Do not worry." Cole smiled. "I am sure one day we can be friends, maybe after I am done teaching you, we can hangout sometime. Hypno, you know what to do."

These where the last words Trevor heard before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5: Lillie, The Tournament Queen

Rise And Fall Of A Champion

Chapter 5: Trip Down Memory Lane

"Venusaur, use Giga Drain and finish this!" Lillie shouted.

"Venuuu...saur!" Bellowed the large grass type as it absorbed the HP of the opposing Pokémon.

"The opposing trainers pokemon have all fainted, this means Lillie is the winner."

"Yes!" Lillie smiled. She had won her first battle, one down many left to go.

"I just hope I can blaze through this with only Venusaur or my own pokemon for that matter."

" _I might as well use them, they where all just rotting the in PC anyway..."_ Lillie thought as she went off to find her next opponent.

Lysandre had been watching Lillie the entirety of the match. The sheer ferocity of her battle prowess had reminded him of his own daughters growing up. It was no secret that Lysandre had a great love of all things beautiful and what's more beautiful than creating your own perfect child? However, at the time of his eldest daughters birth he didn't feel this way. Cynthia was an accident pure and simple, born out of a night of sadness, alcohol, and misplaced passion. When he had first seen Cynthia at the hospital, there was no magical moment of him falling in love with the creature. All Cynthia was to Lysandre at the time was a smaller, uglier, and more obnoxious version of her mother. Of course, his mother Professor Caroline, had desperately wanted grandchildren since he was always studying abroad for long periods of time. So, she eagerly excepted when Lysandre suggested she full custody of the infant. Caroline had excepted of course but still wanted Lysandre to be involved in the girls life. He had agreed to visit from time to time when it suited him. He had deemed it to be a waste of his precious time he could have spent researching mega evolution but it made his mother happy.

When he finally did getting around to visiting, he felt like sharing space with Cynthia was overbearing and smothering. She always wanted to be held or she was crying her eyes out for her grandmother. Even as Cynthia grew older, he found her presence to be smothering. He wanted to treat her like a stranger, he always scolded her for calling "father" or "dad", she was only allowed to adress him as Mr. Fleur-de-lis or Mr. Lysandre. She always had to curtsie when addressing someone, dessert was never allowed even on special occasions, as well as more rules restricting her from activities.

One of the last few times they had spoken to each other, they had gotten into an argument. Truth be told, he didn't know w by they where arguing but it wasn't uncommon for the two. All he really remembered is that he had told Cynthia that she wasn't anything special because he could just as easily create a better, more perfect child in his lab and that she was holding him back from his true potential. Cynthia had slapped him, and in turn, he disowned her. He didn't want to be responsible for such an ugly and unruly child, besides Cynthia was always much closer to Caroline even going as far as calling her mom.

Oh how he wished he could take all of those words back.

But of course, he had to prove his point, and he did.

Lysandre had built the Aether foundation as a safe haven for endangered pokemon and as a research facility. Within the walls of the Aether foundation, Lsandre made the perfect child.

Lusamine Fleur-de-lis.

Lusamine was a very different child as compared to her older half sister. She never cried, never complained, if she wanted something she would ask. She was also very well behaved, always using proper titles for people when speaking, always wore dresses and she curtsied when she was finished speaking. Unlike Cynthia who was always rolling around in the dirt, only using ugly pokemon, and had a wild head of disgusting sandy blonde hair, Lusamine was clean, used beautiful pokemon, and had lovely, platinum blonde hair. Everything the Lusamine was, Cynthia was not.

Lusamine was created to be perfect, Cynthia was a mistake that could never again hope to be his daughter.

"We are nearing the five minuets mark folks! The show is almost over." Alex called from the stage. Being interviewed by people got boring very quickly. The same dull questions asked by the same but different superficial news people who didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

"Our current leaders are as follows, Silver Sakaki with 20 total wins, Lillie Paver also with 20 Total wins, Youngster Joey at 10 wins, and that weird girl over there who likes shorts, at 5 wins...definetly an...interesting battle folks." He sighed. _"At least I don't have to worry about getting my ass handed to me by a ten year old...these little fuckos suck."_

This was the last battle Lillie would have time for, but she didn't know how to work the situation.

Her starter and ultimate ace in the hole, Mega Vernusuar had fainted a while ago and so had the rest of "her" pokemon. She had been lucky enough to draw only her pokemon during the event and as such, didn't have to call out any of Lusamines. She only had to K'O her opponents last two pokemon, both of which where at pretty low health thanks to the sweeping prowess of Alolan Ninetales. There was only one small problem. See, when choosing her mothers pokemon, she just took all of them without a second thought.

She didn't notice the Beast Ball until it was already to late, the machine already choose it for her.

In order to win, she needed to use Nihilego.

Nihilego, the very pokemon that ruined her life. It was its' fault that her mother had died, its' fault that her father had disappeared, its' fault that Gladion ran away, its' fault that Type:Null had ever been conceived, It and every other Ultra beast.

Now, Lillie wasn't a violent person.

Her mother and her brother had always been very high strung but she never had been, if given the chance however,...she'd kill each and every Ultra beast with her bare hands and crush the beast ball currently lying in her palm with her foot without any regard for the life inside. The thought of crushing the mighty bugs Pheramosa and Buzzwole filled her with glee, and she couldn't wait to let her beautiful Ninetales tear apart the monstrous Guzzlord with a Moonblast.

Unfortunately, she had something to prove to everyone in the stadium. She was no longer the helpless little lab assistant she had been when she fist came to Melemele island. No, she was a strong and powerful trainer to be feared.

Wait. That's wrong.

Not feared, respected.

As a child, Lusamine had treated her as if she was a fragile doll, an object to be put on a shelf, never to be touched more than to be dusted her own brother, Gladion had adopted this mentality and so had many others that worked at the Aether foundation. Even when she met Hau and Kukui, they treated her as if she was a damsel in distress, Alex more or less saw her as an nuisance after awhile. Nope. Not anymore, Lillie destroyed the elite four and the champions in both Kanto and Johto. The only reason she isn't the celebrated champion of two regions is because she simply didn't want to be. Being champion had little to no appeal to her, she would have much rather had done pokemon contest.

Lillie sighed and murmured "Nihilego, I choose you." and then threw the beast ball.

"Niheeeheee~" it chimed out as it exited the beast ball.

Just staring at the creature gave her an unpleasant feeling.

"Power Gem."

"Niheeeheee~" It sang as it unleashed a flurry of rocks over at the opponent.

This was enough to obliterate the opposing Talonflame. The opposing trainer then called out her Serperior.

"Sludgewave."

"Niheehee-lego~"

Poison erupted from the UB like a volcano shooting out magma. It covered the opposing Pokémon in the sticky sludge.

"Serperior is unable to battle, this means Lillie is the winner of this battle and also of the Randomizer Tournament Female's Master division."

Lillie sighed and returned Nihilego to it's Beast ball.

"Congradulations to all my beautiful winners!" Alex smiled and clapped his hands. "Now, you get to choose who you battle, Isn't that fun!"

Lillie stared at the elite four. She still had many questions about this Team Flare guy but that could wait.

"Alex, I wish to battle you!"

"Lovely! I was afraid no one was going to pick me! This will just be a standard battle ok? Also, none of your mothers pokemon."

"Fine by me."

"Good. Primarina I choose you!" Alex threw out a pokeball and out came his beloved starter pokemon.

"Riiirinaa~" The selkie sang as she was released from her pokeball.

" You're leading off with your starter? Well I think it's only fair for me to do the same! Venusaur, lets show him what we can do!" Lillie also threw out her beloved Venusaurs' pokeball.

"Venusaur."

"Venusaur, use Sludgebomb!"

"Venuuu." The grass type hurled a poisonous blob of goo on the seal.

" _Huh? Why wouldn't he set up a protect it's a stab attack and it's super effective?"_

"Hey, Primarina let's use phsychic!"

"Riiiiiiiii...Na!" Primarina unleashed a powerful blast of psychic energy, immediately one shoting the Venusaur.

" _Oh, that's why. The Primarina must be choice spec's"_

"Go! Vileplume!"

"Vilepuuuume"

"Primarina return. Lets rock and roll Magnezone!"

" E."

" _Shit, I can't do anything about that..."_ Lillie thought. " _Might as well try to put it asleep"_

Alex simply smiled. "Hidden Power~"

" E."

Vileplume fainted.

"Go, Vixen!"

"Ninetales"

"Kanto Nintales huh?"

"Come on back Magnezone. Go Rotom!"

"ZZZRRT"

"Nasty plot, quickly"

"Taaaales"

"Hydro pump."

"TOM."

Ninetales Vixen fainted.

"Come on, Frostbite."

"Nine."

Alex flashed Lillie a coy smile. " You just had to have both types of Ninetales, didn't you?"

"Of course! Frostbite, use Moonblast"

"NIIIIINE TALES."

Alex chuckled, "To bad it's made of glass. Rotom, Thunder."

Ninetales Frostbite fainted.

Lillie just stood there in awe. "Wow that was fast..."

Alex just laughed it off. "Yuppers, try using a pokemon that doesn't suck nads."

"Frostbite doesn't suck nads Alex."

"Then why'd it get one shot by my Rotom?"

"Ugh, you know what? Fine! I know how much you love Eevee-lutions so, I got my own. Time to show this guy who's boss. Go Espeon!"

"Eesssspeoooon"

Espeon! Use Shadowball!"

"What's up with you and glassy pokemon? Use Thunder."

However, before Rotom could carry out the command, the shadowball connect to its face. Knocking it out almost instantly.

Rotom fainted.

Lillie looked at the Pokémon in disbelief. She had actually managed to KO one of the champions Pokémon.

Alex smiled. _"Good."_

"Hey, Lillie! Looks like you're a lot stronger than I thought!"

"Y-yeah! Teach you to under estimate me!"

"Tell you what. If you can KO another one of my Pokémon, I'll take you out to a restaurant of your choice. I'll even pay for everything."

Food did sound wonderful but free food sounded perfect

"Ok, but what happens if I can't."

"Hmmmm. If you can't KO another one of my Pokémon...you have to kiss me~"

Lillie gave him a determined smile. "You're on!"

From the stands, an enraged Gladion spit out his drink.

"WHAT!?"

Hau sighed. "Gladion what's your problem now?"

"My problem? My problem is that creep is trying to hookup with Lillie in the middle of a tournament and he isn't even being discreet about it!"

"Calm down Gladion. You're acting like he asked her to give him head or something."

"Why is it that only I can see that Alex is bad news?"

"Because you're jealous of him and no one like listening to your obsessive rambling. Alex isn't a killer or psychopath, he's the champion. You know, the same champion that saved your mother from Nihilego and Ultra space and he even found your f-"

"You know what Hau?" Gladion interrupted. "I'm going to find irrefutable evidence that Alex is bat shit crazy and when I find it, I'm going to expose him as the MONSTER he really is."

"If that's what makes you happy hun."

Gladion growled in frustration and stormed off.

Back at the battle at hand, Alex had called out his Magnezone and finished off Lillies' Espeon.

"Alright, here's my last pokemon...go Blastoise."

"Pfft, this one is slow as all piss. Use Thunder Magnezone

" E." A large bolt of electricity struck the enormous turtle.

" _It...It survived..."_

"Mega evolve and then use Aura Sphere!"

"Blaaaastoise!"

Magnezone fainted.

"Hah! Nice one Lillian. Destroy her Kurio my darling!"

Out from a Loveball came a Shiny Roserade.

"Rade."

"Now let's end this with Petal Dance~"

"Rose rade rade rade." The flowering pokemon spun around three times and a flurry of rose petals struck Blastoise.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, this means that Champion Alexzandre is the winner."

"Looks like everyone else is already finished with there battles. Hey Lillie!"

"Huh?"

"Lets battle again sometime ok? That was a lot of fun, lets do it again."

"Yeah, but first you owe me dinner." She smiles.

Lillie and Alex arrived at Sushi High Roller on Ula'ula island. The two both ordered the Z-Kaiseki Geshia set and sat down at there table. They both remained silent for a while, each one not sure what to say to the other. The is until Lillie spoke up.

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner Alex."

"Hey, no problem. We didn't get much of a chance to talk back in the breakroom. So tell me, how was Kanto?"

"It was...an experience."

"So...You don't like my home region?" Alex gave Lillie a dirty look.

"Uhm..."

"Hahaha!" He laughed. "It's ok, I already know that Kanto is a shit hole."

"..." Lillie looked down at the table.

"Hey what's the matter?"

"My mom...she never truly recovered. I lied when I said that she wanted to come to the festival all those years ago. She never woke up." Lillie was on the verge of tears now. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I...I had to pull her plug."

"So that's what you ment earlier, I thought Lusamine was still in her coma."

"No..." Tears began to fall from Lillies' eyes.

"Hey none of that now." He wipes her tears away. "I don't think that Lusamine would have wanted you to cry about her."

"You're right. Hey Alex?"

"Hm?"

"I don't actually know that much about you're life prior to when you moved to the Alola region. So, why don't you tell me about that?"

"Eh. It's not very interesting."

"If you tell me, it might make me feel better..."

"Fine fine fine. What do you want to know?"

"Did you ever have a run in with Team Rocket? While I was in Kanto I heard rumours that the never fully disbanded."

"Heh. Well, who ever told you those rumours where right. I am more than familiar with the organization. My mother used to be one of there top scientists and is responsible for the creation of a deadly, sentient, super weapon.

"No way!"

"Yuppers, and my dad was a deserter soon to be executed!"

"Ok, my interest is peaked. You've got to tell me more!"

"Ah. But it's soooooo boring."

"Nope! You've got to explain how your mother, the kind, laid back, woman she is used to work for Team Rocket."

"Simple, that's not my real mother."

 _"Good, she's more interested in my parents than me."_

"WHAT!"

"Yup. That's a simmered down woman with no ambitions left in her life. My real mother died a long, long time ago."

"You mentioned a super weapon, is it Mewtwo?"

"Nope, but it was a failed attempt at making the clone. There where many, many, many failed attempts. Most of them resulted in Dittos but not this one. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Missing One?"

"The Missing One is-"

"Excuse me sir, but your food is ready." The waiter said, presenting the food.

"OOOOH SHIT SON, FOOD IS HERE!" Alex shouted as he snatched his food and started rapidly shoving it down his throat.

Lillie thanked the waited and began slowly eating her food.

"So Alex, what Where you saying about the Missing One?"

"Hm?" He slurps up a noodle. "The what?"

"You know, the Missing One. The Pokémon that's basically a failed Mew clone super weapon?"

"The Missing One isn't a Pokémon. Well at least not anymore."

"Huh?"

"Why all people think that the Missing One is specifically a pokemon when the beauty of it is that...IT ISNT. They label it as nothing when its exactly the oposite. The Missing one is everything. It's all Pokemons, all Humans, its all Things. You face whats outside the PC box... That's what makes the Missing One so beautiful. That's what my mom told me when I asked if the Missing One is a pokemon. She was very proud of her creation at the time, she said it was the only thing that she ever needed in life. It's pathetic really, all she did was catch a ditto, had it copy a nidorina, and corrupt the data storing it in it's pokeball."

"I think it's rather brilliant actually."

"Tch. So did Goivanni or as so I was told. He found that the Missing One could duplicate items. Like pokeballs, repels, nuggets... pretty sure you can figure out what happened next."

"Your mother was promoted and surrounded by riches?"

"Ding ding ding! Correct!"

"Sounds like Lusamine."

"Yup, that's why I wanted to help you."

"So, when are you going to start talking about yourself mister? Don't think I don't see you trying to shift my attention."

"Aw man. Welp, guess I have to spill my beans now... Ok. Well about thirty years ago, I was born. Then I got older, then I got conscripted by Team Rocket to help my mommy, then she started experimenting on Pokemon, then my father was executed via firing squad, then she made the Missing One, then she was almost killed for trying to horde her findings to herself, and then we moved to Alola to try to put the past behind us. The end."

Lillie pouted. "I know you're holding out on me!"

"No I'm not, I swear."

"Bullshit!"

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you some other time. It's getting late and I'm tiiiiiired."

"Fine."

Alex paid for there meals and the two went there separate ways.

Unknowingly to them, they had been followed by Gladion and Hau, the later of which really just wanted to go home. The two had been sitting directly across from Lillie and Alex but luckily, a short barrier kept them separated. They had both heard the entirety of the conversation and Gladion was greatly intrigued.

"You see that Hau? He was apart of Team Rocket! This proves he's up to no good."

"Not everyone that was apart of Team Rocket is a bad person Gladion. Remember, most of there member where either kidnapped, or where so dirt poor they had no other options."

"His mom made a super weapon!"

"Dude, he was probably like three or four years old at the time. He could easily be remembering things incorrectly."

"Then explain why he didn't want to talk about himself. He was jumping all over the place trying to distract from the topic at hand."

"Team Rocket was probably very traumatic for him, or he could have just been tired."

"I don't buy it. He acts way to fake, like he's hiding something."

"Well, you can do literally what ever you want, but I'm going the fuck to sleep."

Hau left and Gladion soon followed suit, something told him that it wouldn't be easy but he would protect the Alola region from what ever Alex was scheming.

Alex laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling while static white noise from the T.V echoed throughout the walls of his house. He was thinking about what he had told Lillie at the restaurant. Of course, at least forty percent of what he had told Lillie had been false but, that's how he liked to lie, tell the truth but sprinkle in some false hood. Icing on the cake as he thinks most people like to say. Well, he "thinks" because he doesn't like most people. They're either rude and think highly of themselves because they have money, or they're glorified sheep who think they're special because they're "talented". Please. Supposedly, if everyone is special, then no one is special by definition. These people where the worst. "Oh look at me! I'm better then everyone even through almost everyone is more skilled than me, if something happens to them it doesn't matter. However, if anything dare ever, EVER happens to me it's the worst thing ever. Pathetic. It should be survival of the fittest, the great should be celebrated, no one else. Not everyone is great time. The fact of the matter is, that everyone is going to die. You being "special" doesn't change that fact. That's one of the things he loved about Lillie. She understood this and instead of shoving this fact under the bed, she decided to do what she can in her own life time and to not worry about what she can't do. Oh well, that was one of the many part of the human condition that society created. All the "special" people will be gone soon anyway.

"Alex, sweetie. Can you come here for a minute?"

"Yes Mother?" Alex got out of his bed and entered his mothers' room.

"I've been wondering where you've been going lately. You'll leave at two in the morning and not come back until late in the evening. I'm really worried about you honey."

"I'm changing the world for the better mommy! "

"...That's what I said when I created the Missing One..."

"..."

"Honey, please understand that I love you more than anything else in the world and that I'll always support you. Please tell me what you're doing."

"The world has a very limited amount of resources as well as wonderful, perfectly evolved plants and animals, why should the resources they need be wasted on a cancerous species such as humanity? I think that only the best that humanity has to offer should allow to continue existing but, don't you worry. The same rules apply to pokemon aswell. Why should Goldeen get all the food in the pond while Froakie and Marine starve? Normally, I'd give such a species a chance but...Goldeen are parasitic and invasive. They are not worthy of life, especially since they where not native to there environment."

"Alex, this is wrong. You shouldn't try to play god, such extinction will happen on it's own."

"I'm not going to let innocent creatures suffer _now_ when I could do something _now._ And what is that, about playing god? You _**made**_ me. You always said that I was born still and that the Missing One gave me life when I had none but, GUESS WHAT? You _**made**_ that too. You're _**my**_ god! Why don't you understand me?"

"Alex..."

"You know, when you died...I was so lost without you. I was lost without my god. So I rebuilt you thinking I had fixed you."

"..."

"But now? Now I realize that I can't fix you. Can't fix what isn't broken yes? Mother."

"Yes Alex?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, I love you too son."

" I know that you can never fully understand me. No one can, we're not even on the same playing field. You made me god, whether I like it or not. "

"I'm sorry."

"Mother?"

"Yes my son?"

"Do you...do you ever regret making the Missing One?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Then I remember that without the Missing One, I wouldn't have my darling son. I simply wish the Missing One would stop terrorizing the residents of Cinnibar island."

Alex smiled. "Goodnight Mother."

"Goodnight son, I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex flipped the switch on his mother's back to turn off his precious machine. Although the real woman died a long time ago, the mecha-mother was a close enough replacement.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mask Comes Off

Rise And Fall Of A Champion

Chapter 6: Spending Time With Friends / The Mask Comes Off

" _All animals are created equal, but some animals are created more equal than others."_

 _-Gorge Orwell_

A few months had passes since Lillie won the tournament. Kukui called to celebrate Lillie's success as a trainer and invited her on a picnic on Route one. Lillie hastily accepted and began getting ready, wondering what she should bring. Kukui had said that he had already invited Hau, Gladion, the Champion and in part the elite four. She knew that Hau and Gladion would probably bring Malasadas and soda respectively, if Guzma and Plumeria where with Kukui, she could expect Tapu Cocoa and Brownies. She had no clue what to expect from Alex but it was probably going to be spicy and she didn't know enough about the elite four to get a solid idea on what they'd bring. Earlier in the week, she had bought some freshly caught Magikarp and had intended to make sushi out of it.

" _Better now before it goes bad..."_

So, Lillie spent the earlier part of her morning making the fish rolls as her mother had taught her. After she finished preparing the meal, she got dressed and grabbed her pokeballs from her dresser and made her way to route one.

When she arrived there, she saw that Guzma had set up a picnic table and was currently bringing over some chairs with Plumeria directing the fomer gangsta.

"Guzma. How many times do we have'ta go over this? Lift with your arceus damn KNEES."

"And how many times do I have'ta tell you to shut ya damn trap and get the fucking brownies Plumes?"

"Fine, but don't come bitching and whining to me later when your back hurts like hell. You're going to have to ask your boyfriend Kuuuuu-kuuuuu-iiii to put on ya back brace "

Guzma threw the heavy metal chairs near the table and the landed with a loud clank.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me, you can go ask your boyfriend kukui to help you."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND I'M NOT BLODDY FUCKING GAY!"

"Straight guys usually don't stare at other guys asses, especially in the shower room."

Guzmas' face turned bright red.

"I TOLD YOU, I SLIPPED YOU CHEEKY BITCH."

"Suuuuuuuuuuure, thats why your face is as red as a tamato berry. "

"UGGHHH, GUZMA WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Lillie just watched the argument from the side lines. Even after fifteen years, the two former team skull leaders hadn't changed, personality wise or appearance wise.

"Uhm...brownies?"

The two turned to see Kukui holding a warm tray of brownies while wearing pink oven mits. He looked confused about what the two were arguing about.

Guzma wasn't a particularly religious guy but, he was currently silently praying to each and every legendary Pokémon he could think of that Kukui didn't hear much of the conversation. Plumeria on the other hand was staring at Guzma with a smug smirk on her face, she hoped Kukui heard every word. She was tired of her friend constantly denying his obvious crush on the professor. About a year ago, Burnet had left him for some chick that supposedly some professor in Unova. Ever since then, Kukui had seemed rather miserable. His smiles fake, a mask to cover a face stained with tears and anguish. His laugh had traces of pain within them and she had heard him cry himself to sleep every night since. She also knew that one of the only reasons why Guzma helped Lusamine in the first place was because he was lonely, and he thought she was cute. That woman always had Guzma wrapped around her fingure, if she have need of him, he'd come running like a loyal dog. The sex must have been phenomenal judging by how Lusamine always had a job for Team skull and that Guzma was always ready to complete the mission. The only reason why Plumeria knew that's how far the relationship went is because of a file she found on Lusamines' bed while helping Gladion clean up one day. Apparently, Lusamine had gotten pregnant and had the the baby presumably without Guzma's knowledge. She had described the baby as being "Ugly" and "An embarrassment to her and to the Aether Foundation." She also mentioned having some employees ditch the baby at the old abandoned thrifty mart. Plumeria stole the file and hid it in her room, vowing to never show or tell Guzma about this because it would only make him hate himself more than he already does. Besides, even if all that sad shit wasn't going on, she thought Guzma and Kukui looked cute as fuck together. She even made up a little name for them if they ever became a couple, Darkparadiseshipping. Lillie had watched the entire scene play out, trying really hard not to laugh. She had missed the antics on Guzma, Plumeria, and the rest of team skull while she was away. Honestly looking back, she couldn't see how she ever to take any part of team skull seriously.

After about two minutes of just standing around silently, Guzma spoke up.

"I'll uhm...take these brownies to the table...and set up the chairs."

"HEY YOU GUUUUUUYS!" Hau shouted at the top of his lungs as he and Gladion approached the scene.

Lillie decided that she'd get a better look at the two one they arrived at the table. Soon enough, Hau and Gladion Sat down at the table and started unpacking the Malasadas that they brought.

Gladion had never truly grown out of his emo phase, if anything it accentuated with age. His blonde bangs, once only long enough to cover his eyes, now reached his shoulder and was dyed an inky black at the tip. His face was decorated with scars, the most noticeable on being on his right cheek in the shape of an X. He wore black ear gadges and a nose ring. He was still wearing a black hoodie but it now had a worn collar that truly revealed it's age. It still even had all the tears it had acquired from being worn while Gladion was training Type:Null and his other Pokémon. He now wore pale white bandages wrapped around both of his hands and upper arms and was much more fit that the pale, skinny child Lillie remembers looking up to as a child. He wore black jeans that where torn and faded as well as a spike ancklet that lay just above his right boot. His dark and brooding demeanour was a stark contrast to his boyfriends happy go lucky attitude. Speaking of which, Hau seemed to have found one of Halas' old robes as it was draped over his body and was still much to large for him.

"Hau insisted that we bring Malasada for everyone" Galdion said as he poured himself some Tapu cocoa. "Unfortunately, I can't stay long, maybe about an hour. Wicke is making me attend some meeting at the Aether paradise."

"Aw man." Hau pouted. "Why can't you do anything fun?"

"I don't know. I had to step up and take over Aether, meetings is just one of the responsibilities that comes with it. Besides you should be lucky I even had time for something so juvenile."

"Oh look, hot topic has arrived and is already shitting all over our picnic."

Gladion turned his head and frowned.

"Oh. It's _**you**_." He spoke, words laced with malice and hatred.

"Yes, T'is I Champion Alexzander Lazuli Scarlet!" The champion said as he spun around and struck an over the top pose.

Lillie smiled at this. Ever since they had gone through the wormhole, Alex and even herself sometimes seemed to have very strong mood swings. She was glad that he seemed to be in a good mood that day and if messing with her brother made him happy, then so be it.

"So where are the rest of your cronies Alex, off doing your job for you?"

"I could ask you the same question Happy. If you must know, they're bring the food I made."

"What is it? Sludge? Radioactive waste? Oh wait, I suppose that'd be cannibalism for you."

"Oh hah, Happy told a joke..." Alex gave Gladion an unamused stare and then smiled. "Didn't know you had it in you Happy!~"

Gladion simply shoot Alex a nasty look.

So enough, the elite four arrived at the picnic, each one carrying a basket coverd by a colourful cloth.

"Where should they put the baskets Kukui?" Alex questioned.

"Right here one the table."

"Hear that you guys? Kukui saved us a special spot for our biscuits!"

"Biscuts? What kind of loser food is that?" Guzma grunted.

"Oh Guzma, they are SO much more than biscuts!"

As if to prove his point, Alex removed each cloth from the baskets to show there contents to the world. Two of the baskets biscuts where stuffed to the brim with delectable sweetened berries that have been turned into a jelly like substance. Each individual "sweet" biscut was coated in a strange vanilla-cinnamon-butter glaze and dollop of whip cream. Underneath all of the berries and sweet toppings lied some sort of "sweet meat". A strange meat-like substance that was marinated in a strange red sause. In combination with the sweet berries and glaze, the meat added a savory floor to an already phenomenal treat. The other two baskets held a very diffrent type of biscut. Instead of berries and whipped cream, they had vegtables and shredded cheese. The vegtables had a firey flavour thanks to the Touga berries that had been cooked with them. The chesse seemed to be a blend of cheddar, monterey jack, and swiss. The biscuits where glazed in a seasoned butter sause and underneath the vegetables lay seasoned meat.

"Tada! Behold the fruit of our morning labor! Me and the guys spent all night and morning on these babies."

The entire gang stared in awe at the magnificent biscuits.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Kukui declared.

Over the next few hours, route one was filled to the brim with smiles and laughter. For the first time in what felt like centuries, Guzma saw Kukui genuinely happy. Not and I'm-just smiling-so-you-don't-worry-about-me smile or an I'm-laughing-beacuse- that's-what-I'm-supposed-to-do laugh, a real smile. A real belly laugh, a sound almost forgotten by him. It soothed his soul and reminded him of the good parts of his childhood. As a child, he, his brother, and his step mother where abused and terrorized by his drunken, golf obsessed father. Everynight, Guzma would have to fall asleep to the sounds of his parents arguing and what little valuables they had being smashed by golf clubs. He remembers when his older brother ran off to join the international police and left him and thier step mother for dead. Guzma always got the worst of it. See, Guzma never had gotten the chance to meet his real mother, she died while giving birth to him. His father always blamed Guzma for this and would often beat him until unconscious or until the golf club broke. Which ever came last. Truth be told, this was the real reason why Guzma slouched. The constant beating severely injured his spinal cord making it next to impossible and excruciatingly painful for Guzma to stand up straight. There was only one reason why Guzma didn't just end it all as a kid, and thinking back it would have been much easier if he had just done so.

Kukui.

Kukui made everything better. His warm smiles, his friendly demeanour, his caring nature, everything about him was simply wonderful. He was the one the suggested that Guzma become a trainer, try the island challenge, and try to become a trial captain. He was also the only one who knew about how the abuse was. Granted, Plumeria knew about it, but he never told him about why he ran away, or why he founded Team Skull, or why he specialized in bug type Pokémon. Kukui knew all these things and more. The more Guzma thought about it, the more he saw Kukui as a precious treasure, something to defend with his life.

After the picnic, many of the people attending said there farewells and went home. Jay needed to check up on Gladion at Aether, Plumeria needed to feed Slazzle, Cole had said he had "business" to attend to, Kuin needed to finish her training, and Kathrine said that there was a cute new anime called _"Ronja The Robbers Daughter"_ That she needed to finish binge watching.

Lillie had finally had gotten a chance to speak to Lysandre without any interruptions but, before she could get a word in, Alex cut her off.

"Hey Lillie, I want to show you something."

"Can it wait Alex?"

"No."

Lillie sighs. "Alright, what do you want to show me?"

Alex threw two of his pokeballs, one containing a Togekiss, the other containing Magnezone.

"Charizard isn't big enough to carry us, you can ride on Togekiss."

"I thought you could only ride on ride pager Pokémon?"

"These _**are**_ ride pager Pokémon, they're just _**my**_ ride pager Pokémon." He said matter of factually.

"Fine, no reason to be so...so...Alex about it." Lillie stuck out her tounge. This caused Alex to laugh as he hopped on Magnezone.

"Come on, let's not take all day."

Soon enough, the two reached the old Thrifty Megamart on Ula'ula Island.

"Why are we here?"

Alex smiled. "You'll see~"

The two walked into the old Megamart and to Lillies surprise, it wasn't nearly as decrepit as the out side. In fact, it looked like she walked into a new lab at the Ather Foundation. The walls where made of some sort of heavy duty metal and they where lined with test tubes filled with Pokemon floating in this strange indigo liquid. The floors seemed to be made out of similar material as they where just as shiny and metallic looking as the walls. In the center of the room lay two pokeballs on a metal desk and some bekers. In the tiny little room in the back lay a massive super computer and a desk littered with buttons and dials. In front of the computer sat a white chair, only it had no legs and appeared to be floating in mid air.

"So, do you like it?"

Lillie was speechless. She had always had a great love of Pokémon and science but the last time she had been in a laboratory like this, her mother had went mad and went threw an inter-dimensional portal. All the Pokémon where forever frozen and when they where finally thawed out, they died. All of her memories of Aether came crashing down upon her all at once making her feel dizzy and ill. This was why Gladion was the head of Aether and not her. She couldn't handle being back in such a place for even a second.

"Lillie? You alright?"

Lillie mentally shook herself back to reality.

" _No. This isn't Aether, Alex isn't mom. He'd never do anything to hurt a Pokémon."_

"I...I'm fine."

"Good. I still have a lot to show you." Alex smiled and skipped over to the table. He picked up a pokeball and released it's continents.

What stood before Lillie was wrong, an abomination.

It had the body of a Rapidash but it was blue, had a purple fire mane, and was much to skinny. It's face. Oh Arceus, this...this _**things**_ face. It had a large, gaping, bloody hole where most of its face should be and it was filled entirely with sharpened fangs. Two of the ensizers where to large so the grew threw the skin, making it hard for the creature to open it's mouth and when it did, it left two wounds in it's chin. The creature seemed to be completely blind, as it had no eyes to see with and it's ears where replaced with large bat like wings. The creature had a strange collar around its neck, it had a strange stone in the centre that glowed a bright purple. It cried out in pain and agony as if was begging for death. It's very life was a crime, who ever made this tried to play god and the results where terrifying.

"Do you like it? I call it Zudash! Pretty cool right? I made it myself."

Lillie froze and just stared at the poor, poor, former Pokémon as it thrashed in pain and cried out for someone to just put it out of it's misery.

"You...You made this?" Lillie began to cry.

"Yup!"

"Why would you do this"

"Hm?"

"I SAID WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS YOU SICK BASTARD?! WHY WOULD ANY ONE WANT TO DO THIS TO A POKEMON. CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S IN PAIN? CAN'T YOU SEE IT SUFFERING." Lillie shouted.

Alex went silent.

"HUH? NOTHING TO SAY? IS THE HIGH AND MIGHTY ALEXZANDER ASHAMED OF WHAT HE'S DONE?!"

Alex gave Lillie a sweet and understanding smile. "Oh my poor little flower. You are mistaken. I'm trying to help this poor creature or well...creatures."

"Help?"

"Yes. Are you aware of the Great Extinguish?"

"N...No"

" The Great Extinguish was an event that caused many species of 'animals' to go extinct. It was caused by a large nuclear war and most people didn't survive the event but a few did. The people that did survive the nuclear war and the fallout where much shorter than their ancestors prior to the war. The animals that did survive underwent some strange changes. The adopted new abilities and almost magic like properties. The first of which to be discovered was a small cat like creature named Mew followed by Pokémon that now mainly fossilized. These new creatures where called Pokemon, and they still obviously exists to this day. But...now there are no more wars, now we only have peace. Lillie...No one, not even Pokémon are created equally. Some people are smarter, some are stronger, others are more attractive, these facts apply to all forms of life. Like it or not, no one is special, no one is unique, no one is equal. Some beings are more superior to others in every way. Don't you get it? If another extinguish event occured, many Pokémon would be lost. I'm giving them a chance to become stronger, something more than Arceus ever planned for such miserable excuses for pokemon. With my knowledge of bioengineering and coding skills, these Pokémon can be more than just PC trash. I have so many plans to make the world a better place Lillie, won't you help me?"

Lillie just stayed silent. How could HER friend think that such an extremist execution of an already iffy idea was ok?

 _"Maybe this is just a dream and I'll wake up soon"_

"I want to protect Pokémon Lillie, but not all of them can be saved like this ugly thing for example. All of it's components are so useless it's just asking to suffer and honestly, I don't mind that to much. It parts where born flawed and weak. The strong should do what they can but what is weak and worthless must suffer what they must. So, I'm making a virus that'll do just that. Make weak minded people and Pokémon die in strange and painful ways. I'm calling it PKHEX."

This caught Lillies attention.

"You're a monster."

"I'm a hero."

"I'll stop you."

"You can't."

"Not alone, but I have friends that will work together to end this."

"Aw, don't do that baby. Then I'd have to hurt you and everything you love."

"I'm not your 'baby' and you where a fool to think I'd join you."

"I'll make you love me and what I'm doing."

"I'm leaving."

Lillie made her way to the exit to leave only to find it locked.

"Did you really think I'd just let you leave? Come on be real. I just told you like what, seventy to seventy five percent of my plan? Leaving and telling people what I'm up too is literally the last thing I'd want you to do right now."

Lillie was furious. The friend that she thought she had known since they where both kids was an absolute monster. He was worse than Lusamine, at least she wanted to preserve life and treasure the ultra beast. He only wanted to destroy all that didn't meet his standards. Who cares about data and statistics, they where all still living beings. At that very moment, Lillie decided to vent all of her frustrations on who she deemed to be the most vile and cynical creature in the entire galaxy. She ran towards Alex and started beating on him with a flurry punches and kicks. Every bit of pain and anguish she had, she used as fuel for her attack. She was yelling, screaming, and crying.

All Alex did was look down at her in pity as Lillies' tears began to stain his shirt. He knew in a Pokémon battle, he could wipe the floor with damn near anyone or anything, but in a physical fight? He'd probably lose to almost anyone, except for Lillie apparently as her attacks barely phased him.

After a while, Lillie just seemed to tire herself out. She just sat down on the ground and sobbed.

"You done yet?"

Lillie didn't respond.

"Good." Alex replied. "I'd like to show you just how powerless you are."

He recalled Zudash and walked towards the desk. He picked up a small bottle and a gun, he then walked towards Lillie and opened the bottle. he then held the bottle under her nose and pointed the gun to her head.

Lillie held her breath.

"Do you know what this is? This is trichloromethane aka chloroform. If you inhale this, you'll fall unconscious, don't and I'll be forced to shoot you due to your knowledge of my plans."

Lillie refused to inhale the chemical.

"You know, I don't like it when people disobey me."

Alex hits Lillie in the face with the butt of his gun. This caused Lillie to shut her lips tighter to avoid breathing. She could taste the large amount of blood filling her mouth and her cheek begin to swell.

"Last chance. Inhale or I'll kill you."

Lillie began to cry. Why was Alex being so cruel?

At last she inhaled the chloroform and slipped into unconsciousness. Where only her thoughts could allow her to temporary escape this hell.

Alex put his gun away as well as the chloroform and picked up his phone.

"Kathrine, I know I said you had the day off but, she refused to help us."

"Told you it wasn't gonna work."

"Hah. I know, but a man can dream right?"

"Whatever, when should I stop by?"

"Within the next two hours. Bring Cole and Lysandre with you."

"Alright boss man, I'm on my way."

Alex hung up the phone and disappeared further into his lab.

There was still alot of work to be done until all of his plans and back up plans where one hundred per cent complete.


	7. Chapter 7: Enter Team Evolution

The Rise And Fall Of A Champion

Chapter 7: Lillies' Re-Eductaion / Enter Team Evolution

Lillie had awoken in a strange white room. It was completely barren, no decore or furniture in sight. There was no noise, no other colours, no stray sents in the are. Just white. White walls, white floor.

"Hello?"

Lillie called out to no one in particular. Her memory was hazy, everything a blur. She tried to recall recent events but thinking made her head hurt. There was a dull,throbbing pain at the right side of her face. Thankfully, she wasn't bleeding but everything hurt, her heart ached and her soul cried out in agony but she didn't know why.

Little did Lillie know that she was being watched.

All around Lillie where white, small hidden cameras. They blended into the walls so well, one would only know of there existence if they where told. The cameras hooked up to a large computer.

The computer was being monitored by a certain green haired otaku.

Said otaku wasn't happy, far from it actually.

She had been forced into going on some stupid picnic, got a call from her stupid boss saying that she needed to come into her stupid job even though it was her week off, and on top of all that, she was doing a job that didn't even belong to her. Katherine was and always will be a woman of informational technology and great entertainment, anything that doesn't involve her love of tech or her own personal intrest in anime and manga isn't worth a damn in her eyes. Re-Education was Coles' job and that's why he was the one with the Hypno. Besides, how was a Scizor going to brainwash someone? By beating them half to death? She also didn't understand the purpose of bring Cole along if not to do his job. Supposedly, Alex was taking him and that creepy red-headed guy on a trip to the Sinnoh Region, a champions meeting or whatever. Just the very thought of Lysandre made Katherine want to kill something. That uppedy prick walking around the place thinking he's running the show and that he's better than everyone else just because he's rich or some shit. That's all Team Flare was, a bunch of rich, spoiled little shits jacking off in a circle that got annoyed with the fact that they need to share the world with middle and lower class people that couldn't afford to be in there flamboyant little club. Team Evolution was different, they where statistically better than everyone. No one is created equal, and there pay check won't make them superior to someone who is born superior. The only reason why that creepy ginger fuck was even a part of the team was because of his immortality. When Lysandre fired off the ultimate weapon using Xerneas' energy, his body absorbed the life energy causing him to gain immortality. Normally, Katherine would be working on her extractor so she could one day drain the energy from that rich, fleshy, meat sack but, she can't do that because of that blonde bitch in the cell that she had been monitoring for about four days now. She was under direct orders to monitor her inside the white room and to not kill her.

Well, boss man never said she couldn't rough her up a bit...

"I think I'll pay our guest a little visit~"

Alex, Lysandre, and Cole had just arrived to the Sinnoh regions' Pokémon League. Cynthia had called the meeting in order to discuss all of the people going missing in the Alola, Kanto, Kalos, and Sinnoh regions. Alex only came because he had heard of the Team Galactic leader who had successfully permanently fused with a legendary Pokémon lived in Sinnoh, the meeting however was mandatory so finding Cyrus would have to wait.

The trio walked into the champions' chamber, the other championships already sitting there. Cynthia looked up from her cup of presumably coffee and glanced over Alex, her grey eyes tracing over his facial features as if searching for something.

"Welcome Champion Alexander, it's always a pleasure to have you here. I'm afraid Steven, and Iris won't be coming. They're having business in their own regions that's preventing them coming today."

She then puts her cup down and stared at Lysandre, the disapproval in her face evident.

"Why are _**you**_ here Lysandre? I thought I made it _**very**_ clear that I never wanted to see you ever again."

Lysandre looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Je sais et je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait." He said barely over a whisper.

"Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ou Elsa-mina pour m'avoir laissé tomber et ma mère pour la pourriture."

"Je connais."

"Alors, comment Elsa-mina et son dernier bébé papa? Est-ce que celui-ci connaît son petit ami Vicky?"

"Elle ... votre sœur est morte."

"Quelle? At-elle étouffer sur un sac de bites et mourir?"

"Mort cérébrale."

"Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une autre fille Lysandre. Quelque chose me dit aussi que Cynthia et Elsa-mina ne partagent pas une mère. Aussi, je dois m'excuser Cynthia, je n'étais pas au courant de votre relation avec Lysandre si j'avais été, je vous assure que je ne l'aurais pas amené avec moi."

Alex spoke up, he didn't like other people speaking in old world languages to try to hide their conversations from him. He already knew that almost every trainer he knew thought he was stupid and at best average intelligence and he tried really REALLY hard to keep up that facade. However, he just couldn't let this slide. How dare Cynthia harass _his_ elite four member! Did she not realize that harassing Lysandre was _his_ job? Especially since they where talking about Lusamine and not the reason why they had came here.

Lysandre, Cynthia and the other champions stared at Alex. The other champions except for Diantha had no idea what Lysandre and Cynthia where talking about, but they where astonished by the fact that Alex did and could respond.

"What? I lived in Kalos for a few years and picked up a few things..." Alex said.

He had only actually been to Kalos once and instantly hated it, almost everyone was a stuck up jerk. The few that weren't where absolute morons. Except for their professor, Augustine Sycamore, a kind soul that was incredibly depressed by Lysandres' "death". Last he heard from the professor, he was planning on hanging himself, and given his emotional state at the time he most likely went through with it. Although he had wished that Sycamore had chosen a much more...graphic... way to die. Perhaps he could have asked his Garchomp to use hyper beam on him, aimed directly at his torso. Oooooh~ Alex could just smell the charred bits of flesh and the blood spilling out of the professor's middle. The look of pure despair on the Pokémons face as its' trainers life force faded away into nothingness. The fate of all of Sycamores' other Pokémon where rather obvious, they would simply fall pray to the hungry Garchomp, and once the Garchomp ran out of things to eat, it would slowly starve to death. A fitting fate to such a weak willed Pokémon and it's weak willed trainer.

He couldn't wait to tell Lysandre that his little boyfriend had killed himself.

"Ahem. I do believe we should get back on track." Lance said. "As interesting as the old languages are, I believe all of the people that have gone missing and the rapid deaths of Pokémon much more important."

Oh yeah.

"Pokemon are dying in your region?" Alex asked.

"Yes, about a month ago a strange virus broke out in both Kanto and Johto."

"Did it target any Pokémon in particular?"

"Yes. It first targeted first stage evolution Pokémon like Ratata and Bulbasaur. Then it started targeting Pokémon with low stats regardless if they where fully evolved or not, like Beedrill and Pidgeot."

"Oh, it must be rather hard for new trainers to start there journeys then."

"Indeed. Pokemon are either dying of the disease or of exhaustion from trainers pushing them to hard to evolve. The Pokémon centres don't know what to do and neither do the professors. My regions need help."

"Are any of your Pokémon infected Lance?"

"Not to my knowledge. If anything, they've gotten stronger but more...aggressive."

"Something similar is happening in my region too." Diantha spoke up. "But it's happening to the people. First it was the elderly but...now it's happening to the children, they're dropping like Cutieflies. However, the adults such as myself feel better than ever, although I've been rather irritable lately."

"How strange." Cynthia said as she took another sip of coffee. "I'll send some of my scientists over there to evaluate the problem."

"Wouldn't quarantine be the best option?" Cole spoke up. "That way the disease won't spread to other regions..."

"Yes but after we know what's going on." Cynthia replied. "Lance, may I borrow one of your Pokémon to check for anything unusual?"

"You can use my Charizard."

Cole shivered when he heard the powerful fire type Pokémons' name. He has had a crippling phobia of fire types since he was a small child.

"Please don't release it..."

"Oh nonsense, everything will be fine. Sall won't burn anything."

"Please..."

Unfortunately, Coles' pleads went unnoticed as Lance released his Charizard from her pokeball. The Pokémon let out a loud roar and flexed her mighty wings, she looked around and put her sights upon Cole. She could smell the fear resonating from him and decided to take a closer look at the young man.

Cole couldn't breath, it felt like he was drowning in a sea of smoke and flames. Spinning, spinning, why was everything spinning now? He felt like he was going to vomit as he saw the flame on Salls' tail. He shut his eyes hoping for everything to end, the sent of smoke was getting stronger now causing Cole to cough violently. Why was he so warm? He started pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off of him but it wouldn't budge. Little did he know that Alex had wrapped his arms around him to keep him some what still. Next, Cole started clawing at his "face" to attempt to free himself from his burn mask. He succeeded and the yellow, smiley face burn mask fell to the ground with a small thud. He opened his eyes but instead of seeing the make shift conference room, he found himself standing in a burning building. Memories began flooding back way to quickly for him to handle. The sound of children screaming filled his ears as he looked on in horror. People melting in the flames as the orphanage care taker tried desperately to put out the fire. He saw his only childhood friend, Süsse pinned underneath a piece of burning wood. He tried to rescue the poor girl but, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. The flames began to lick up his right leg and his inner thigh, Cole tried to scream but no sound left his mouth. A burning part of the ceiling fell in front of him, small shards of wood and embers flew onto his face. He tried to wipe them off, but he couldn't. It was getting harder to breathe as smoke continued to force it's self down his streamed down his face, evaporating almost as soon as the left his eyes. This was it. He was going to die here. The flames reached higher and higher on his body until. Until. Nothing. Everything was back to normal. He was no longer standing in his old fiery hellscape of a bedroom, he was in the conference room with people staring at him, worried expressions decorating their faces. The sent of peppermint filled his nose and the taste of lemon invaded his mouth.

"Hey there big guy." Alex said. "You doing alright?"

Cole just looked at the ground. "Where's my mask? I'm ugly without my mask."

Lance picked Coles' mask up off of the floor. "Here and...sorry about releasing Sall."

Cole snatched the mask out of Lances' hands and hastily put the mask back on, careful to make sure no one was his face.

"...I want to go home."

"After that, I wouldn't blame you." Cynthia said. "We can follow up with the meeting later."

Kathrine grabbed her massive, spiked, coldsteel, baseball bat and strolled into Lillies cell. Lillie was curled up into a little ball facing away from the door.

"Hey blonde."

No response.

"Hey. I'm talking to you.

No response.

"Didn't the ugly bitch Lusamine ever tech YOU manners? Oh well, I'll teach you to never ignore me again."

Kathrine swong the baseball bat as hard as she could, putting most of her weight into the swing and aimed for Lillies' hand.

Unfortunately for Lillie, she was to out of it to even realize what was happening until it was much to late.

Crunch.

The sound of bones shattering against metal filled the room. Lillie just stared at her newly acquired injury, she probably would have screamed if she had more energy. Blood started oozing down her wrist.

Katherine smiled.

"Oh. You're a quite one aren't you?"

It was no more fun if Lillie did or didn't scream, the act of letting out her aggression was good enough for Katherine. To be honest, she'd prefer if Lillie didn't scream, as the sound of people screaming in agony was rather irritating. She moved the bat further up Lillies arm and smashed the bat over her elbow joint. Another sickening crunching sound was heard followed by a scream in pain from Lillie.

"Tch. Looks like you where lying to me earlier, and here I thought today was going to be a good day." Katherine smiled as she swong the bat once more on Lillies' Radius and Ulna. This prompted another loud scream.

"Why are you *hic* doing this to me?" Lillie sobbed. She hadn't done anything to offend Katherine, she hadn't been rude or anything! So why was she being so

Katherine put her bat down and crouched near Lillies' face.

"Because I can and no one is going to stop me. There is no true logical explanation for what I'm doing. Besides, why try to apply logic to irrational behaviour?"

Katherine picked her bat back up and began mercilessly beating the shit out of Lillies poor arm. Each time, some of the spikes on the bat would get stuck and would require Katherine to drag the bat through the multitude of wounds. After what felt like an eternity for Lillie, Katherine left the small cell. Leaving Lillie alone once more, lying in a pool of her own blood. The arm would most likely need to be amputated do to it being little more than a pile of red, bloody, pulp on the ground. Lillie cried herself to sleep that night and hoped that someone would save her from this hell.

Later in the evening, Kuin took Lillie into the infirmary. She knew that if the wound wasn't treated soon, it would get infected. Unfortunately the arm was in to bad a shape for a simple cast, amputation was indeed necessary.

Kuin spent all night and a good portion of the next day amputating Lillies' arm.

Before the trio could return back to their own region, they needed to make one last stop to Mt. Coronet. When they had finally reached the spear pillar, they found that there was a large throne sitting under the distortion world portal. On that throne sat a very odd looking man.

The man had short, spikey, light blue hair with platinum blonde tips. His skin deathly pale grey and his ears pointed. He also seemed to be wearing a strange crown that resembled golden horns. His eyes where a dull grey colour, they where also cold and stern, not a drop of kindness to be seen. His mouth was covered by a strange mouth guard and on his face lay two thin blue tattoos in the form of thin vertical lines starting beneath his eyes. He wore a long pale yellow robe that was opened in the front and had a Black collar, the robe also had the signature Team Galactic "G" on it. The robe touched the floor and underneath was a long black and cyan blue stripped tunic that reached slightly above the man's knees. The man was also wearing black pants with silver armoured knee plates. The man also had a long pale yellow and black stripped tail and large black wings with cyan blue crystals. Instead of gloves, the man had Large white, claw like hands, his feet where black and very bird like as they had large talons instead of toes.

This man was none other than Cyrus Akagi, former leader of Team Galactic and now basically a God of gravity.

Cyrus looked over the trio that stood before him, none of them seemed like anything particularly special. However one of them did stick out, presumably the leader of the little group. He looked so cheery and excited, he looked fake.

"Hello Cyrus." Alex smiled and clasped his hands together.

"Liar."

"Hm?"

"You're faking your enthusiasm. You're not really that excited to see me, you see me as something you want to test. I don't even know you yet I can tell that you are a man of science."

Alex laughed and clapped his hands.

"Oh yes! Well done! You are correct, I forgot that you'd been one of the few people I wouldn't have to pretend around. As you probably already know, it's rather difficult for most people to like someone who's personality and interests aren't exactly...appreciated by society."

"What do you want?"

"What I want is rather simple, I want some of your blood."

"For your experiments in Pokémon fusion and for your virus."

"Correct."

"Why do you need my blood? You already have a successful Pokémon human hybrids."

"Oh, you're correct once more. I have multiple successful pokemon human hybrids under my authority. However, there where many failed attempts before I even came close to getting the three that I have. Your blood could make that process much easier."

"This is true. Very well, I shall give you some of my life blood."

"That's it? You're not going to make me prove my worth or ask about my intentions or anything?"

" I'm curious as to see what you do with the world. I care nothing for it and it's fate ultimately does not effect me."

"Ok cool, I won't complain about doing anything unnecessary."

Alex pulled out a syringe and filled several viles of Cyrus' blood.

After Alex retrieved the blood, the three hopped back onto there pokemon and flew home.

Lillie awoke the next day on a strange lab table, she was missing her left arm.

"You're awake."

Lillie turned her head slowly and opened her eyes in response to hearing the voice. The voice was rather gravely. If her eye's weren't lying to her, the voice belonged to the tall red haired girl with virtiligo.

"Kathrine completely destroyed your arm yesterday, none of it was salvagnable."

"Oh."

"I'm not allowed to attach a robotic arm to your body unless Alex approves of it."

"Kuin?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

"I'm just doing my job. Normally I look after the pokemon fusions but, if someone gets injured it's also my job to treat the injury."

"But you didn't have to treat my wound, you could have just left me..."

"Alex would have my and Kathrines' head if he found you with an infected wound."

"But he hates me."

"No, he doesn't hate you. In fact he's rather obsessed with you. You uhm...really don't want to see he's bed room. It's basically just a live shrine dedicated to you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. It's...really creepy."

"I think it's kind of...cute." Lillie said with a smile while a bit of pink dusting her cheeks.

"What ever you say."

"Uhm wait Kuin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I could talk to Alex?"

"He's out right now, but I'll let him know when he gets back."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lillie smiled as she drifted off to sleep. To think, her childhood hero still liked her after all these years.


	8. Blood Thicker Than Molasses Act:1

Rise And Fall Of A Champion

Chapter Eight: Blood Thicker Than Molasses - Part 1

When the trio arrived at their base on Ula'ula island, they where greeted by Kuin guarding the door. Alex walked up to his trusted admin.

"So, how badly did Katherine damage my Lillie? She wasn't to rough on her, was she?"

"When the hostage arrived at the infirmary, her left arm was nothing more than a bloody pulp on the ground."

"Excellent! Yes! So wonderful! Tell me, did the arm need to be amputated?"

"Yes."

"Ooooh...can I have the remnants of the arm?"

"...Sure. How'd you're meeting go?" Kuin asked, desperate to change the subject. She was more than aware of how...aroused Alex became when something violent happens or is even mentioned.

"Oh you know, people and Pokémon dying, Cole had a massive panic attack, and apparently Lysandre stuck his dick in more women than most people thought he did. Nothing new here~"

"Did you get the blood?"

"Yuppers! Cyrus was more then happy to help our cause."

"For some reason I find that hard to believe..."

"If you don't have anything nice to say...shut the fuck up."

"Lillie wants to speak with you."

"Wonder if she's finally coming around~"

However, before Alex could walk inside the base, Lysandre blocked his path.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry but, I can not allow you to engage in any sort of contact with my granddaughter any longer." Lysandre spoke in a determined tone.

He was tired of taking orders from such a sick and twisted man who claimed to be god.

Alex tilted his head and smiled.

"And what is a former leader an evil organization doing trying to tell me what to do? Surely what you tried and failed to accomplish isn't that far from what I'm doing."

" _ **I**_ tried to make the world beautiful and sacrificed the life I could have had with my family in order to so. _**You**_ are trying to _**ruin**_ what little beauty the world has left."

"Oh nonsense! I'm trying to make the world a better place! I'm weeding out the weak to make room for the strong. Hehe...now get out of my way."

"No. You need to leave my granddaughter alone."

Alex frowned. "You're...you're telling me what to do?"

"I'm telling you what you _**need**_ to do."

Alex just stared at Lysandre, a mischievous grin stretching across his face.

"So...you're challenging my leadership then?"

"If that's what it takes to protect my granddaughter."

"Ok." Alex said right before delivering a swift punch into Lysandres' diaphragm.

The tall man doubled over in pain as oxygen quickly fled his lungs. His eyes bulged out of there sockets, vision hazy and he felt as though he was drowning.

"See. This is what happens when a subordinate challenges their superior." Alex delivered another blow to Lysandre this time kicking his shin, causing the older man to fall onto the ground. Still struggling for air, he tried to gain Alex's attention by tugging on his leg.

"S'il vous plaît, ayez pitié de mo-!"

Big mistake.

Alex responded by snapping Lysandres' femur in half, causing him to let out a loud, choked out, howl.

The sadist smiled and let out a playful laugh. Like a Meowth playing with an dying Pidove, he preceded to inflict small injury after small injury, a gash here, a small laceration there. Revelling in satisfaction as blood began to pool around the poor man.

"Someone who cares for someone they hardly know, risking their very life for them for no real reason...That person is and never will be strong enough for Team Evolution. They're weak and swayed easily by their petty emotions. This one even has the nerve to beg for mercy!"

Kuin just stared in horror as a feeling of nausea washed over her. She had never actually _seen_ Alex "play" with someone before, never heard the screams of mercy emitted by his victims, she had only ever witnessed the aftermath. She just took care of the messes that Alex made, that was her job, nothing more, nothing less.

"Take notes class. The way I disabled this poor fool is simple." Alex said. " All it takes is one good punch to the cluster of nerves known as the solar plexus causes the diaphragm to seize up and makes breathing near impossible. If you do it "correctly" there shouldn't be any pain. However, if you do it my way...it causes a _**lot**_ of wonderful, glorious, pain and the lovely breathing problems I mentioned earlier. Heh, you could even kill someone like this..."

"Couldn't you bruise the heart and break the sternum that way as well?" Cole spoke up. He didn't particularly like the violence either but, he wanted to let his companion know that he was paying attention.

"Very good Cole! You get a gold star. Wait...actually...I don't have any gold stars..."

"..."

"If I did, you'd get one. You can have the left over biscuits from the picnic if you want."

"Ooooh! Biscuits!"

"Yes! Biscuits, but first I have a job for you, Kuin, and Kathrine."

Kuin looked at her leader, a expression of intrigue forming on her face. "What's the job?"

"Well about a month ago, I took my sweet, darling, precious, Lillie on a little dinner date. As you can imagine, Gladion didn't exactly approve and he dragged that obnoxious little Hau with him to spy on us! How rude! Anyway, ever since then, hot topic and his little monkey have been trying to find out any and all information about me. It's only a matter of time until they fond something that could be damaging..."

Cole smiled. "We're on it!"

"Good! Be sure to take a small squadron of God's Black Hand if necessary Cole. I want you to go after Hau. I saw the way he acted around you at the tournament and at the picnic and he seems to pity you."

"I'll be sure to use that as an advantage."

"Kuin, you're going after Gladion. Katherine is going with you for back up. So, no arguing. I'll be talking to Lillie and dealing with this waste of life while you guys are gone. Katherine has already been briefed on the mission."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Alex had gotten two grunts to drag Lysandre off to his newly appointed cell. Currently, he was going to see how his beloved flower was doing. She did call for him after all and he even had a bag of stuff for her. He opened her cell door to find Lillie crying in a corner.

"Hey Lil, what's wrong?"

Lillie turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Everything."

"Walk me through it."

"C'mon. What's not wrong? I get to Alola right after I pull the plug on my mom. Hau one of my two best friends is so out of it over Hala going missing, I barely recognize him. Professor Kukui is miserable because his wife left him. I think Gladion is really angry at me and you for that matter, but he won't talk to me. You...I.".."

"What's wrong with me?"

"I..."

"Lillie." Alex said, concern writen all over him. "In order to fix the problem, I need to know what it is."

"You...You hit me with the back of your gun and you drugged me an-and you threatened to kill me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, I was just scared of you leaving me again so I felt like I didn't have a choice. " He pulled Lillie onto his lap. "Please, tell me how I can make things better."

Lillie buried her head into his chest. "I don't know if you can but...thanks for offering."

Alex sighed. "I had to put Lysandre in check today."

"Oh?"

"He said he wanted to hurt you by force-feeding you barbed wire and I... I didn't want him to hurt you."

Lillie looked up at him.

"You protected me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt at all! But you did and I'm so sorry. I wasn't here to protect you and now you only have one arm!"

"That's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I...I need to do a better job of keeping them in line."

"..."

"...I brought you a new arm and some food..."

Alex went through his bag and pulled out a pale, robotic arm.

"Do you want me to attach it to you?"

"N-no thank you, but thanks anyway."

Alex put the arm away and pulled out a large tubaware of food.

"This is also for you. I'm not sure if anyone fed you while I was gone, so I packed a lot for you."

He opened the tubaware to reveal it's contents. It was rice covered in vegetables and meat in a gravy sause.

Lillies' mouth started to drool, she hasn't seen real food in almost four days.

"You like it? I made it myself this morning."

Lillie closed her eyes, then smashed her lips against Alex's, the taste of his mouth filling hers. Alex smiled, he had been wondering how long until something like this would happen. After a few minutes, Alex broke the kiss. Lillie realizing what she had just done, jumped out of Alex's lap and started blushing profusely.

"I-I'm sorry! Arceus, I'm such a perv!"

Alex chuckled and pulled Lillie close. "I just hope you weren't teasing me. After all, I've had a crush on you for quite a while~"

"I...I uhm.."

"Why don't I take you out of this cell and find you a room somewhere. I want to show you all of the good me and my team can do."

"What if...what if I don't like what you're doing?"

"Then you can leave."

"Really?"

"Yup. If you're not convinced in two weeks that we're doing get things here, you can leave."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear."

Cole had flown on the back of his Altaria all the way to Melemele island to complete his mission. He had always hated the hot and humid climate of that island, making his outfit of choice obnoxious to wear. A long black robe, matching gloves, his mask, and the clothes he wore underneath clung to his body like his Clefable often did to his leg. Currently, he was walking around near Tapu Koko's shrine hoping to find Hau. Sure enough, Hau was inside the shrine praying to the false god. Cole slowly approached him, a stealth attack would be appropriate, jus ...not right now. Granted, the Tapus' where false gods in his eyes, not worthy to be worshipped and frankly nothing was but, there was no doubt that they where powerful Pokémon. Powerful Pokémon that he didn't particularly want to invoke the wrath of by killing there chosen one right in front of there shrine. He'd prefer to do it as _**far away**_ from the shrine as humanly possible before he attacked. Hau stood up, about to exit the shrine until he saw Cole.

"Cole! Good to see you! I'm glad you've come to visit!"

That's right. Hau had given him an invitation to Melemele island to come and hang out. However, He didn't buy Hau's happy go-lucky exterior, he knew that it was a lie.

"Hi..." Cole said softly.

To be honest, Hau felt bad for the elite four member. He remembered how the crowd reacted at the tournament when Cole introduced himself.

"I was going to go swimming after prayer with Guzma and Plumeria, you wanna come?"

"Ok, but I never did learn how..."

"It's ok! I'm sure I could teach you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Let's go!"

The two made there way to the beach where Plumeria and Guzma where already waiting in the water. Unknowingly to them, Cole's grunts had been following close behind them. Due to them looking like normal citizens, they went completely undetected. Once Cole had seen Plumeria and Guzma, he instinctively hid behind Hau, shrinking his stature by slouching and hanging his head low.

"HEEEEYYYY HAU!" Plumeria shouted as she waved to her newly arriving friend. She got out of the water and grabbed a sulking Guzma with her.

"Hey Plumes!" Hau said with a grin, which quickly turned into a frown once he saw Guzma. "Hey, why so glum chum?"

Plumeria just snickered. "He's just mad because he doesn't get to see Kukuis' hot beach bod

This definitely caught Guzmas' attention as he snapped out of his stupor at almost light speed.

"AYE!" Guzma shouted, his face quickly turning red at the thought of Kukui in a speedo. He needed something or someone to take his mind off of the stunning man.

Hau and Plumeria laughed at the hot-headed lab assistant while Cole cringed at the loud noises they where making.

"So much noise..." He spoke, his voice hardly over a whisper. Guzma had heard this and of course, needed to investigate.

"Eh?" Guzma moved Hau out of the way to get a better look at the strange young man. "Who's the freakshow?"

"Hello. Some people call me Cole, because that's my name."

"Heh. With that mask of yours' bet the rest call you paedophile or baby murderer."

"Pae-do-phile?" Cole sounded out the word and the words' meaning twisting and turning in his mind. Paedophile, noun. Someone who was sexually attracted to children. It was an ugly and foul word that left a bad taste in his mouth. Unfortunately, like many words used to hurt him, it couldn't be farther from the truth. He liked _**men**_ , not little boys, not little girls, full grown _**men**_ that where able to consent because they're _**men.**_ Besides, the mask was so that he didn't _**scare**_ people away with his _**hideousness**_ , especially children.

"What? Ya not know what paedophile means? It mean you like to fuck little boys! You like to fuck little boys Cole?"

"No."

"Guzma!" Plumeria snapped. "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you."

"What? Ya boi is just trying to make sure we don't have a paedophile on the beach."

"It's ok..." Cole smiled. "You are just trying to distract your mind from thinking about the man who never wears a shirt."

 _"!"_ Guzma froze as Hau and Plumeria started laughing at his ridiculous behaviour. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I challenge you to a battle! If I win, you have to take off your stupid mask."

"If I win?"

"Then you...uhm..."

Cole smiled. "If I win, you have to ask the kiwi man out on a date! I think you two would make an adorable couple."

Plumeria grinned. "See Guz? Even Cole realizes that you have a crush on Kukui!"

"Grr...I'll show you! I may no longer be the hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up...but! I'll always be destruction in human form!" Guzma threw out the netball containing his precious Golisopod. "Cuz, I'm ya boi! Guzma!"

Gladion had been focusing his time on finding some dirt on Alex, especially since his sister had gone missing a few days prior. He had asked around and no one had seen where she had gone, nor had anyone bothred to look for her. Sometimes, he truly hated how passive and relaxed the citizens of Alola where. They had police but they never did anything, they had no hospitals, no universities, nothing. He sighed and continued his search, nothing had shown up and he had been searching for hours. Nothing of note had come up from his name, news letters about how he's the champion and he's great, a few articles bitching about how there is a champion and how that's disgraceful to the Tapus', how he defeated the ultra beast, ect. He had to resort to DNA searching just to get something unrelated to the prior topics and he _still_ got nothing. _Bing!_ A match except that it wasn't for Alex himself, rather it was about...his mom?

 _" Death Certificate Of Beulah Scarlet Daegunhart_

 _Born: Febuary 23, 156 AE , Died: January 06, 186 AE._

 _Sex of the deceased: Female._

 _Known Alias: Unknown._

 _Spouse: Unknown._

 _Age of the deceased, 30._

 _Cause of death: Self inflicted bullet through the skull._

 _Known Relative(s):_

 _Opal_ _Aaricia Alexzandria_ _Daegunhart -daughter- Age: 09_

 _Evelyn Lapis Alexzandria Daegunhart -daughter- Age: 09_

 _Verrik Lazuli Punnet -Romantic Partner?- Age: 35 -deceased-_

 _Post mortem examination notes: The victim appeared to have ingested Quail and Hemlock about an hour before death. This was most likely the initial method of suicide however, due to the time it takes for such things to kill, the gun may have been a secondary option to speed things along. Although I could find no marriage records for Beulah, a Dna test of her child reveals that she did have some relationship with Verrick Punnet. A deceased member of Team Rocket, I'm curious about the deceased relations with Team Rocket where._

 _Further note: About five years after the children where taken into Foster Care and additional therapy, Evelyn committed suicide via drowning herself of the coast of Cinnibar Island._

 _-See Suicide Note In Evelyn L.A Daegunhart File-_

 _-See Therapy File For Evelyn L.A Daegunhart-_

 _-See Therapy File For Opal A.A Daegunhart-_

Gladion stared at the screen confused, the links provided didn't work and he still had many questions. Who was Beulah? Logic says that would be Alex's Mother but there where a few problems with that theory. For starters, according to the document Beulah doesn't have a son which she'd need to have to be Alex's mother. Secondly, Beulah is kinda _dead_ while Alex's mom is very much _alive._ This document had to hold some truth, he found it by DNA searching, one thing was certain though.

Gladion had a trip to make.

So Gladion hoped on his Crobat and left the Aether Paradise. Lillie had told him in the past that Alex and his Mother lived on Route one so that's exactly where he was going.

When he had arrived at the house he heard loud shouting and people arguing. A few minutes later, an smiling Alex stormed outside. He threw out a Pokeball and smiled at Gladion before soaring off on his Garchomp. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Alex was absolutely livid, people just don't walk out of arguments like that smiling. Unless...

 _Oh Arceus._

Gladion rushed into the house knocking some things over in the process.

"Ma'am? Ma'am! Are you alright?! I over heard a bit of what happened and wanted to see if you where ok! He shouted.

He found the woman crying in the corner of her bedroom.

"Ma'am?"

She looked up at Gladion tears still falling from her face and her brown hair a mess.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to disturb you Mr."

"It's fine, I just wanted to make sure that you are ok."

"I-I'm ok..."

"Here, let me help you up."

Gladion helped the woman stand up and escorted her to the couch.

"Thank you."

"No problem. May I know your name?"

"My name is Beulah. What's yours?"

Alex was on his way back to Ula'ula island. If Gladion was at his house, then that ment one of his many plans worked. Granted, it ment he had to show a little truthful information about himself but that didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. Nothing to important was revealed and the document was re-worded to be just a tad bit confusing. He arrived at his base to see Katherine waiting for him.

"So...did it work? Can I go smash in Gladions' face now?"

"Yes and yes."

"Aww... I was really looking forward to hunting across the face of the earth, pinning him down, and dragging him back here kicking and screaming his little head off"

"Take Kuin with you."

"Well, where is the little blonde wang wiffer?"

"Route one, at my mother's house."

"Well someone's a lot more serious than usual. Wanna talk about it boss?"

"No, I'm going to bed. Don't bother me."

"Ok Von Pants."

Katherine pulled out a beastball and released her Celesteela, the massive Ultrabeast let out a humm of approval once it sensed the presence of it's former trainer.

"Come on Kaguya, we have a mission." Katherine said as she rubbed on of Celesteelas' arms. It let out a happy chirp and pointed to the door.

"Yes, yes we'll get her out." Katherine let out a groan in dissatisfaction. Kuin wasn't any fun, she was too calm and calculating for Katherine. The only a few positive about her, one of which was her huge ass, long legs, and her tiny little waist, making her body resemble a Tsareena. However, she was also really REALLY fun to mess with.

With a few presses of buttons on her headset, Kuin came out the base riding on the back of her Charizard.

"I'm assuming we're going on our mission now?"

"Yup! We're all ready!"

"Took you long enough. Did you spend all of your time figuring out how to brush your hair?"

"I let my hair down because I felt like it bitch tits. Wearing everything the exact same way all the time is boring."

"You wear the exact same thing almost everyday!"

"A genius isn't concerned about such petty things."

"A true genius should be very concerned about there own personal hygiene."

" Let's go before I decide that your head looks better on the floor as opposed to being attached to the rest of your body."

Cole had completely wiped the floor with Guzmas' team only using three of his pokemon. Guzma was curled up into a fetal position, he simply couldn't comprehend losing.

"I can't believe Anchor Arms got one shotted by a fucking fairy."

"Does that mean you're going to ask Kiwi on a date now?"

Guzma rolled over onto his stomach. "His name is Kukui."

"So his name is...Professor Candlenut Tree?"

"Ugh. Forget it."

"Is Anchor Arms the name of your Golisopod?"

"Yeh."

"Why?"

"Because." Guzma stood up triumphantly. "He's not a whimp, HE'S A JERK."

Cole just started in confusion.

"Hau?"

"Yes, Cole?"

"I need to take you some where, will you come with me?"

"Sure!" Hau jumped up and brushed the sand off of Halas' jacket.

"Wait!" Plumeria shouted.

Cole turned his head. "Hm?"

Plumeria goes over to Cole. "Before you go, I know you said you'd only take off the mask if Guzma won, but..."

"But?"

"I really need to see what you look like underneath that thing."

"Can we go inside some where or under an umbrella? The sun hurts my eye."

"Sure. Hau and Guzma need to stay here though."

"Fine by me."

Cole and Plumeria sat underneath a large red umbrella on the other side of the beach. Cole began taking off his mask, when it finally did come of, he held it in his hand not wanting Plumeria to look at his face.

"Please don't scream." He whispered.

"I won't."

Cole put the mask on the ground and slowly raised his head.

His face was coved in burns, reaching over the bridge of his nose and reaching far behind his head. The right side of his face was definitely the worse of the two. He was missing his right ear and his right eyes' sclera was red and his iris and pupil where cloudy and looked as though they where melted. This side of the young man's face was also home to an especially large gash on his cheek, allowing Plumeria to see his teeth and hear his tounge moving despite his mouth being closed. The largest burn seemed to originate here as the left side wasn't nearly as bad as burns where much smaller on this side and not nearly as severe. Coles left eye was a very pretty pale indigo colour, most likely due to the lack of melanin in the young man's system. His cheeks where sunken in as well as his eyes, implying that he hadn't eaten in a while.

"I already know that I'm ugly, you don't need to stare!" Cole suddenly snapped.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one that needs to apologize." Cole looked down and began twiddling his figures. "You stuck up for me earlier, and now I'm yelling at you."

"Cole..."

"I was only a kid when the fire happened. I was playing with my only friend down stairs, she wasn't afraid of me. Then the orphanage caught on fire..."

"You're an orphan?"

"Yes. I don't really know what happened to my parents."

"Hey Cole...How old are you?"

"About seventeen. Why do you ask?"

Plumeria got up to go and retrieve her bag. She had a feeling that she'd need the file after a dream she had the night prior. She retrieved the file and handed it to Cole.

"Take it and read it when you get home."

Cole stared at the strange file and put it in his pocket. He didn't know what was in it or why he needed it but, he trusted Plumeria so he wasn't about to object.

"Thank you."

Plumeria swallowed and looked at the ground. She couldn't help but feel bad for the guy, if Lusamine was infact his mother, that would make his already seemingly shitty life ten times worse. Judging by the colour of his eye and the paleness of his skin, he was an albino and she was more than aware of how mean little kids can be. Cole also didn't seem to have that much self esteem, when ever he talked to someone, he never looked them in the eye as if he was to ashamed to do so. He also was hunched over as if he was trying to hide or shrink away. She didn't want to see what his reaction would be but...he needed to know. Just thinking of the emotional impact that the file could leave on the boy almost made her vomit. She didn't want him to do anything...reckless.

"N-no problem."

Cole put his mask back on and rejoined the others and Plumeria quickly followed. Hau smiled and then looked at his watch.

"Well, I'm gonna go you guys, it's getting late."

"Can I escort you home?" Cole asked. "You introduced me to your wonderful friends, taking you home is the least I could do."

"Ok! Then we can go where you wanted tommorow."

The two of them started on there way to Hau's home near the Iki town stadium. During there walk, Cole's grunts God's Black Hand, had been following closely behind disguising themselves as normal citizens of Melemele island.

"Hau."

"Yes Cole?"

"I'm sorry."

Before Hau had to question why Cole was apologizing, a small group of citizens surrounded the two. Hau was about to reach for a Pokeball but one of the member's shot a poison dart into the Haus' neck, rendering him almost immediately unconscious.

"Too easy. Alex should really trust me with harder jobs..." Cole said with a small grin forming under his mask. "I don't want you to hurt him, he's a good man. All I need you to do is transport the body to the Ula'ula base."

The grunts bowed to their leader and vanished out of sight.

Gladion sipped on his cup of tea provided by Ms. Daegunhart, she had proven to be a kind and loving woman and not an evil monster like her son.

"Ms. Daegunhart, may I ask you a question?"

She smiled. "You just did dear but yes, you may ask me anything."

"Earlier today I found your uhm...death certificate."

"Oh. That..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you such a personal question."

"No no, it's fine really." She sighed. "I just never thought I'd be talking about it with a stranger. Hah. If my Opal was here right now, she'd berate me for being so weak."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh! Silly me, you probably know him by the name Alex."

"I thought Alex was a boy?"

"He is."

"But you jus-"

"My baby is a transgender but he'll always be my baby girl.

"Huh. That explains a lot actually."

Ms. Daegunhart looked down at the ground. "I died a long time ago. I selfishly abandoned my responsibilities as a mother and I...I killed my self. Team Rocket was sending me death threats everyday and I just...I thought that if I killed myself, they'd leave my kids alone."

"Kids?"

"Yes. Alex wasn't an only child, he had a twin named Evelyn." She smiled. "Those two where closer than everything and anything. They wore the same clothes, shared a bed, they always played with each other, and spoke about everything. Evelyn..." She began to tear up. "She was the oldest and most mature out of my girls. She drowned herself shortly before we moved here."

"That doesn't explain how you're here with me right now."

She wiped away one of her tears. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"I'm not really Beulah Daegunhart, I am an android designed to look and behave just like her. I might as well be her though, I have all of her memories, I know how she talks, how she walks, how she behaves. The only difference between me and the original is that I am biomechanical, I have nerves and bones like you but my _"skin and flesh"_ isn't made of meat. Instead, it's made of very complex series of nanites."

"Woah. Who built you?"

"Alex did. I think some of Evelyns' genius rubbed off on him or maybe she left him blueprints for my design."

Gladion smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to visit."

"Oh! It is getting late isn't it? I'm sorry for rambelling on."

"No, it's quite alright. Can I visit again sometime?"

"Of course! You where an absolute pleasure Mr. Gladion."

Gladion gathered his things and waved goodbye to Ms. Daegunhart. She waved back and began washing the teacups.

He had barely gotten off the property before he was confronted by Katherine.

"Hey! Isn't it my favourite enforcer, how are you?"

"Katherine..."

" Good, you remembered my name! Don't I just feel so incredibly flattered..."

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be doing your job or something?"

"Can't I just say hi to my favourite ex boyfriend?"

"No. I told you that I never wanted to see you again. What part of _**never**_ do you not understand? Besides, I'm in a much better relationship with Hau."

Katherine fell silent and began slowly approaching Gladion.

"What? No clever remark?"

"Your head must be in the wrong place Gladion..." She smiled. "I'm sure that Princess would be happy to help you with that little problem."

"Princess?"

Katherine pulled out her large, steel baseball bat, it's spikes glistening in the setting sun.

"Oh Princess! You're naked! Where's your bow honey?" Katherine pulled out a large pink ribbon and tied it around the bats' hilt.

"There you go boo." She sighed.

"What's wrong Kitkat? You look rather down in the dumps." Princess asked despite not having a mouth or any other ways to communicate.

"My boyfriend started blocking my calls and said he never wanted see my again."

"Wow. What an asshole."

"I know right? What should I do Princess?"

"I say...YOU SHOULD BASH HIS FUCKING SKULL IN! SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT ISN'T WORTH YOUR TIME!"

"Wow Princess! Your just full of good ideas today! But...I still really like him."

"Then just pluck his eyes out. He said he never wanted to see you again but, if you don't have eyes, you can't see."

"You're so smart Princess."

Katherine looked up from speaking with her beloved princess only to find Gladion already tied up, gaged and being loaded onto Kuins' Mega Charizard Y.

"HEY!"

Kuin turned her head.

"What? You where taking way to long."

Katherine did nothing but complain until they got back to the base.

Alex had been looking at an old family photo for what felt like an hour, he felt a strong sense of guilt when he looked at it.

"What a happy family."

His focus shifted to the two little girls. One was on the ground drawing a picture and the other was nestled in her mother's arms. He traced his fingure over the faces of the mother and the child that she was holding.

"Don't worry Opal, big brother always has a plan."


	9. Blood Thicker Than Molasses Act:2

Rise And Fall Of A Champion

Chapter Nine: Blood Thicker Than Molasses Act: 2

Lillie was in her assigned room, brushing her hair when she heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in."

Alex walked into Lillies' room, a smile present on his face.

"I'm glad you're settling in alright."

"Yeah." Lillie replied. "I wish I could go outside..."

"You can."

"Really?"

"Yup! After your two weeks are up or when you swear your loyalty to me!~"

"..."

"Hey, it's not like you need to make that decision now!"

"Your right."

"I was going to tell you something but..."

"But?"

"I forgot what it was!~"

"Here I thought you had grown more mature since I left, you haven't changed at all!"

"Never said I did!"

"Ugh..."

Alex began to walk in place, occasionally muttering something to himself.

"Did you figure out what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yuppers!"

,"...Well?"

"Dinners ready!~"

Alex lead Lillie to the enormous dining room, Cole, Katherine and Kuin where already seated at the large diamond shaped table along with a few others she didn't recognize. Chefs came out and began decorating the table with copious amounts of food. Lillie just stared in awe, she had never seen such a large amount of food before in het entire life. Alex sat down at the head of the table, Katherine to his left and Kuin to his right while Cole at at the far end of the table. Lillie looked for a chair or at least an area where she could put a chair but, despite the size of the table, there was hardly any space for her.

"Uhm..."

"What's wrong my flower?" Alex purred. "No where to sit?~"

"That is the problem, yes."

"Why don't you take advice from Coles' little friend over there?~"

Lillie turned her head to where Cole was sitting. He had a very feminine man dressed in a french maid outfit sitting in his lap, his eyes where dull and his pupils dilated.

Cole looked up, confusion littering his face due not have paying attention to the conversation. He was to busy running his hand up his "friends" leg and upper thigh, much to his "friends" displeasure.

Lillie turned her head back to Alex who had his seemingly ever present grin on his face.

Kuin stood up and glared at Alex, her motherly death glare piercing his very soul.

"You can have my chair Lillie."

"R-really Kuin?"

"Yes. I also expect that Alex will be apologizing soon for such animalistic behaviour."

"C'mon Kuin! I was just joking around, no need to be so uptight..."

"That's what I'VE been saying!" Katherine shouted. "There is no need for you to mother people to death."

"It seems like I have to. Despite your "Vast intellect" you have about the same level of maturity as a horny twelve year-old."

"Oh! And your patronizing nature is so much better!"

"And here we go..."

"Get your feet of the table Katherine. Stop staring at your computer Katherine. Oh my Arceus, stop beating that man to death Katherine! I am so sick and tired of your horse shit! And not like a pile of "horse" shit, you're a piece of shit that a whore ate and shit out that another who're ate!"

"Are you done?"

"No! I'm not fucking done! I'm also tired of you walking around looking like such a skank!" Katherine jumped up onto the table. "Ohhh! Look at me! I'm Kuin! I have a skin disorder and I want to show it off all the time! So I'm going to work out 'n shit and wear revealing clothing and go vegan and all that other gay shit!" Katherine began to kick food off of the table.

Cole and Alex both seeming to know where this was going, picked up the person respectively sitting in their laps putting them over their shoulder, picked up as much food as they could and went upstairs.

Alex sat Lillie down and handed her a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Why are we up here?" Lillie questioned.

"Katherine gets very aggressive and Kuin is very competitive, this can make for a very...messy combination when they argue." Cole smiled. "Not everyone can be as well behaved as I, right Alex?"

"Hm?" Alex turned his head, he was much more concerned with Lillies well being than any form of conversation. "Yup! Hah, you're such a good boy Cole!~"

Cole nodded in agreement, his attention returning to his "friend."

"Heyyyy Cole?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Who's your friend?"

"His name is Tr-" Cole stopped himself. "Her name is Tiffany, you've met her before"

"Mmhmm." With his initial thoughts confirmed, Alex returned his attention to his beloved flower. "How are the potatoes love?"

Lillie looked up from her bowl of potatoes. "Potatoes are my new favourite food."

Cole frowned. Why did Alex call that girl 'love'? Did he... love her like the nickname implied? No. Alex was a paragon, not a single flaw on his body or in his mind and he was in love with some rich, twat who had a family that fed everything to her on a silver spoon. Oh! Her mom went crazy? Big whoop, at least she _**had**_ a mom who at some point cared for her.

This was...unacceptable.

This wasn't the first time Alex has had affection for someone who wasn't worthy and just like last time, it seemed that it would be his job to fix it. Perhaps he'll start with a warning, Lillie didn't seem to be especially haughty unlike the prior one, nor did she seem like a whore. Regardless of how Alex actually felt about the girl, it was rather blatant that she had feelings for him.

While Cole was lost in thought, he was digging his sharp finger nails into Tiffanys' flesh. She tried to remove his hand to no effect and screaming out my warrant unwanted attention. So, in an act of desperation, she smacked Cole's mask off.

This definitely grabbed Cole's attention.

"Don't." Alex spoke.

Lillie froze as the now cracked smiling mask hit the floor, she didn't dare look up to see Cole's face.

 _Coles' disguise has broken._

Coles' one functioning eye rolled around in it's socket, making a disgusting sloshing as it did so. His neck making a few popping sound as it hung in an unnatural way. Tiffany was now trembling in fear. _"Necks shouldn't bend that way, it looks like he was hanged..."_ she thought as Coles gaze finally landed on her.

A sense of danger hit Lillie like a freight train, she was about to jump in and protect Tiffany but Alex held her back.

"Don't." He repeated. "Don't look."

"We are going to bed." Cole spoke, his voice nothing but a strained whisper.

"But I-!"

"Now! You stupid fucking whore!" He spat.

"No, wait plea-!"

 _ ***Slap***_

Cole dragged the crying girl back to his room, leaving the broken mask behind.

After a few moments of silence Alex spoke up.

"Well...it seems Coles' pimp hand is strong..."

Lillie just stared at the mask on the floor, the smile sending a wave of chills up her spine. She hadn't seen his face but his tone was more than enough to let her know that he was pissed.

"I-I want to go to bed." Lillie sputtered.

"What? That little display shake you up a bit?"

"I..."

"It's ok of it did. Coles' not usually one to swear, never mind get violent."

"I'm scared..."

"Hey..." Alex brushed Lillies' hair out of her face. "Don't be scared. Hey, how about you bunk with me tonight? Then I can put your new arm on in the morning and you can explore around the place with a clear and level head."

"That...that sounds great."

 _Lillie walked down a dark hallway, mirrors covering the walls. She turned to face one, expecting to see her own reflection. Instead, she was faced by a dark cloaked figure wearing a smiley-face mask._

 _"Cole?"_

 _The figure in the mirror didn't respond, choosing to rather disappear into nothingness._

 _She continued her walk down the hall, until she saw the entrance to Alex's room, or at least what she thought was Alex's room until she opened the door._

 _Inside the room was what appeared to be a tea party. The decorations on the walls where different masks, so realistic in detail they looked like actual faces. The "guest" where large faceless dolls, each one dressed and coloured to look like a member of the original elite four. The walls and floor where a girly light pink colour and the table was white with frilly lace. At the head of the table sat Cole who was drinking tea. He was wearing a different outfit than his usual black robes._

 _He was wearing a old light grey tailcoat suit with an odd red, heart shaped patch over the left side of his chest. Matching grey pants and a pale pink bowtie, and upon his head he still wore his old black tophat._

 _"You need to stop taking what doesn't belong to you."_

 _"Huh? What do you mean Cole?"_

 _"I wonder if Alex would think that I'm pretty if I cut off your face and wore it as my own." He puts down the teacup and takes off his mask, revealing his face and his injuries for Lillie to see._

 _"That'd be awfully naughty of me, don't you think?"_

 _Lillie tried to exit from whence she came but the door had vanished._

 _"Besides, that little display earlier got quite out of hand, don't you think? I assure you that it won't happen again."_

 _"How can you be sure of that?" Lillie somehow managed to ask despite not moving her mouth._

 _"Trevor was an ugly boy in his youth. After his champion defeated Team Flare, he was hailed as a hero for being acquainted with her. However, being famous for being friends with someone doesn't last forever. In order to continue living the "prim and proper" life he so desired, he had to who're himself out. Combine gambling and liquor along with antidepressants, and you get nothing more than a ugly prostitute desperate to uphold appearances. People like that...they shouldn't be remembered, they shouldn't have faces, they shouldn't even exist."_

 _He pulled out another faceless doll, this one resembling Tiffany._

 _"No one will remember her, isn't that scary? That's my job, I make people disappear both from life and from memory. Medical, financial, and federal records are destroyed, memories are either wiped from loved ones or they disappear too, the bodies are so incredibly mutilated identification is impossible, not even the Pokémon are spared..."_

 _Cole stood up and began to slowly approach Lillie, and whispered in her ear._

 _"Don't give me a reason why I should make you disappear, ok?"_

Lillie woke up in a pool of cold sweat and blood, during her restless slumber she had managed to re-open some of her stitches. She was tangled in the sheets like caterpillar in a cocoon. _"Just a dream..."_

"Holy shit Lillie you snore like a motherfucker..." said a half asleep Alex who was hanging off of the bed, only being kept off of the floor by sheets. "You also sleep like you where fighting someone. The HELL where you dreaming about? Fighting a Mega Lopunny? Arceus fucking christ..."

"Sorry..."

Alex untangled himself from the sheets and picked up a photograph that had been knocked down from her sleep fight. During

"You're sleeping in your own room tonight if you sleep like that all the time. Breakfast should also be ready by now, so if you want some, to to the dining room."

"N-no thank you, I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself."

Lillie left Alexs' room and went to her own room to recover from her nightmare.

After about an hour of mentally processing all that had happened and re-sewing her injuries as best as she could, she laid down on her bed. She was about to fall asleep when someone knocked on her door.

"Lillie? It's Kuin. Alex said you had a rough night, can I come in?"

"Y-yeah." Lillie stood up and opened the door.

"You ok? You look terrible..."

"I'm..I'm ok, just tired, physically and emotionally."

"Those tattered clothes probably don't help you either. I know people who seem to perk up when they put on a nice outfit, maybe you're also like that?"

"..."

It was true. What was formally a clean white lab coat was now reduced to a filthy rag full of holes. Her cute, light blue top had enough blood splotches on it to make it appear as a dark purple galaxy with red stars. Her pants had stayed more or less in tact, save for a few holes and lose strings and her shoes and socks had long been confiscated and taked to Arceus knows where. She knew that she looked awful, she smelled awful, and frankly she just wanted something nice to where.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"..."

"I have some extra clothes if you want to wear them..."

"Yes please."

Kuin smiled. "I'll warm up some water for you, no sense on putting on clean clothes if you smell like trash."

The two had made their way to Kuins' bedroom and Kuin released her Delphox from his Pokeball.

"Delphox will go and pull out your clothes while I draw up the bath." Kuin stated before she went into her bathroom.

Lillie was more pleased just to see a pokemon. When she was invited here, they had taken her pokemon and she hadn't seen them since. When the Delphox returned with the outfit, she was very quick to begin petting the vixen.

"Your bath is ready!" Kuin called from the bathroom.

"Thank you."

Kuin had taken great care in making sure that the bath, things that would normally be up high had been lowered and the soaps presented to Lillie where gentle on her flesh. The water was warm and soothing and there had even been a plethora of lavender smelling bubbles. She took off her clothes and gently lowered herself into the water. She picked up a fresh bar of soap and began massaging it in her palm. Once her hand was covered in suds, she put the soap down and was about to wash her opposing arm...

...Oh wait.

She had forgotten that quickly that she only had one arm. She stared longingly at her stump, perhaps if she waited long enough it would grow back? The thought was absolutely ridiculous, that's...that's not how arms worked unfortunately. She gently began to touch the stump, still saddened by the lose of her arm. Alex had said that he had a replacement robotic arm for her but...it would never be the same. It wouldn't be the arm she was born with, not the arm she had written so many letters with. It was gone and there wasn't anything she could really do about it. The funny thing was that she could still feel it, as if had never really left her body. Her shoulder muscles began to twitch and shudder as she began massaging the soap into her skin. It still ached from the swings of that dreaded bat. She wanted something just as bad to happen to her assailant, she wanted Katherine to suffer. No, wait, that was wrong. She never wished harm on anyone, ever. No matter how bad they were, no matter how badly they deserved it. She was just angry, that's all. She never wished anything bad to happen to anyone.

"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you."

That's something her father had always said, or was it _'Do unto others as they do to you?'_

No, the first was definitely correct.

Right?

If you're kind to someone, they should be kind back and vice versa. She never remembered Lusamine having this mentality though. She was a firm of an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

"Do unto others as they do to you. This is my rule, if someone is rude or cruel to you, you act the same way to them."

As a child, this had never really seemed fair. What if someone was just having a bad day and you just caught them in a foul mood? What if you had accidentally done something to offend them?

No, she was right. Do unto others as they do to you.

Lillie let out a sigh, she didn't realise she had been holding her breath. She finished bathing herself, exited the bath, and dried herself off.

On the bed laid the outfit that Delphox had laid out for her. She didn't really realise how much of a giantess Kuin was until she held up the tee shirt and tried to put it on. Lillie wasn't particularly short, standing about at 5'7. The shirt was so long it draped over her thin frame like a cloak, the pants laid out for her didn't fit, even with the assistance of a belt. Lillie sighed, the shirt did go down past her knees, this would have to do until Kuin returns.

Lysandre was strapped to a chair, his arms, neck, and legs held down by metal straps. His cell was dark and cold, only the stray Ratata to keep him company. The only thing in the cell other than himself, was a single hanging lightbulb and a old television that seemed to play nothing but static. Kuin had been kind enough to patch up his injuries and provide him with food and drink when ever she could. There was no doubt in his mind that if she was caught, such an act would be considered treason and she would be damned to the same fate. If it wasn't for Xerneas' power, the sweet embrace of death surely would have taken him by now. After he was dragged into the cell, the beatings didn't stop. Several times he was attacked by cell guards claiming that they where "just following orders." Of course it wouldn't surprise him if there was some level of truth to this. Katherine was the head of the guard as well as the militia and he was more than aware of how much she hated him. The beatings from Alex continued as well, nothing other than death would spare him from the short man's endless torture. Unlike the guards, Alex took his time. Each turn of his switch blade took an eternity, the barbed wire being shoved down his throat was lowered in slowly, the water boarding from that Primarina never ending and that damn static in between was absolutely _**maddening.**_ He had heard the guards talking about two new prisoners, but he hadn't seen anyone by their descriptions.

The door of his cell swung wide open, revealing Alex, Katherine, and two guards.

"Hello Lysandre!~" Alex called out in his usual cheery tone. "Did you thoroughly enjoy your barbed wire breakfast?~"

Lysander remained silent, he didn't want to feed into Alexs' sick little game.

Katherine smashed her bat into the side of the chair. "Answer when you are spoken too!"

"Its fine..." Alex frowned, it was no fun if they didn't respond. Oh well, time for the big guns. "Sycamore sent me something just for you~"

Lysanders head snapped toward Alex at the sound of the professors name. He hadn't seen Augustine since he left to create Team Flare.

"I bet you'd love to know how your little boy toy is doing."

He...he didn't message the professor after he had escaped from the rubble as it would have caused the man too much grief. He didn't want Sycamore to remember him hell, he didn't want anyone to remember him. It was... better that way. He had been horrible to the professor, he constantly played with his emotions, he ignored his calls, he abused his kindness and his trust.

"Guess it doesn't interest you after all. Katherine, we can go now." Alex turned around.

"Wait." Lysander said. His voice hoarse and his throat raw.

A smile crept onto Alexs' face. "Oh? So you can still talk. I was afraid that your breakfast shredded your throat to much.~"

"Wha...what did he say...?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Alex motioned to one of the guards to come closer. The guard in question had sickly purple skin and was of very erhm...thick build. The man wore a large black tee shirt that had an oddly designed skull on it and uh...is that a second head? The guard walk or more like _**waddled**_ over to Alex and presented him with a box, burping and heaving with each step.

"Here you go master..."

"Ah, yes thanks...you?"

The man seemed to throw up a vile smelling brown liquid. "...Yous welcome"

"It ain't that big a deal doll." said the second head.

"Excuse me?" Alex looked down at the guard, a disgusted look in his eye.

"I...uh..." the guard looked nervous.

"First you make an indecent display of yourself, hobbling around the floor like a damn over fed animal. Then, you regurgitate all over my floor and use such vile manner of speech it makes me wish to vomit as well." Alex leaned down to the now shivering guard. "And now you look as though you're about to defecate in your pants..."

"Please sir, forgive us!"

"If you're not out of my sight in the next ten seconds, I'll kill you. You turn around, you die."

This made the guard whimper in terror.

"10..."

The began to scramble to his feet.

"9..."

He began to stumble towards the door.

"8..."

He was almost there...

"7..."

He turned his second head around to see Alex pointing his gun at him.

"6..."

"Please don-"

 _ ***Bang***_

The bullet went clean through the man's skull.

The other guard was quivering in fear, his closest command had just been shot by his boss.

"You, other guard person, clean this mess up. Oh and do be quick about it, don't want to have to shoot you too."

The other guard hopped into action immediately. "Yes my Paragon."

Alex pulled out a cd and sat in Lysanders' lap.

"Guess who sent this!~"

"..."

"You're literally the worst you know that?"

"..."

" I bet you'll have something to say after you watch this..." Alex mumbled as he slammed the cd into the video player.

After a few moments of the machine refusing to read the disc and Alex calling it a slur of foul names, the video began.

Augustine was standing in front of his living room, tear streaks on his checks and bags under his eyes making the normally perky and well put together professor look very raggedy and ugly. He was holding a set of what appeared to be flash cards, this was something he had planned. His hands shaking, his palms sweaty, knees weak, and he probably ate to much of moms' spaghetti. He looked like he was about to barf, he almost dropped the cards in his hands. His skin unhealthily pale, lips where full of cracks and he looked thinner than Cole.

"Hello..." he started, his voice was just as shaken as the rest of him.

"I...if you're reading this no watching this..." he kept flipping through his flash cards. Searching for something, anything that would make him seem like less of a fool.

"I can't..." tears began to fall from his eyes again. "I can't do this anymore." He threw the cards onto the ground. "Mon amour, si vous êtes même toujours là-bas. No. .. pas mon amour. Vous ne m'aimez pas, vous n'avez jamais fait, n'est-ce pas ? j'étais juste une distraction. Tous ces temps vous m'avez tenu près la nuit, tous ces temps vous vous avez dits m'ont aimé, tous ces temps nous avons regardé fixement sur le ciel et avons juste parlé, ceux où tous les mensonges n'étaient pas ils ?"

 _"My love, if you're even still out there. No... not my love. You don't love me, you never did, did you? I was just a distraction. All those times you held me close at night, all those times you said you loved me, all those times we stared upon the sky and just talked, those where all lies weren't they?"_

"No..." Lysander said barely over a whisper.

"Évidemment je vous ai crus, chaque mot de cela. Je ... a pensé vous où mon ami, j'ai pensé vous où mon amant. Je suppose que je me suis trompé. Sont je juste une autre salope muette que vous avez labourée et avez oubliée de ? Juste certains rapides baisent ? …Did je vous veux jamais dire n'importe quoi ?"

 _"Of course I believed you, every word of it. I...thought you where my friend, I thought you where my lover. I guess I was wrong. Am I just another dumb slut you've plowed and forgotten about? Just some quick fuck?…Did I ever mean anything to you?"_

"You mean more then the world to me." Lysander choked out.

"Je... Je ne peux le faire plus. J'ai entendu une rumeur que vous où toujours vivant et pour une fois dans une longue période, je me suis senti plein d'espoir. J'ai écrit à votre vieil adress de famille, votre café adress, à tous vos associés et rien. Peut-être vous êtes morts et je parle juste à l'air fin. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, qui ne peut pas être vrai. Le champion m'a dit que vous où le fait de cacher dans Alola. Pourquoi m'évitez-vous ? Vous dégoûte-je si beaucoup, que vous ne voulez pas voir mon visage repoussant de nouveau ?"

 _"I...I can't do this anymore. I heard a rumour that you where still alive, and for once in a long time, I felt hopeful. I wrote to your old home adress, your cafe adress, to all of your associates, and nothing. Maybe you're dead and I'm just speaking to thin air. I know that's not true, that can't be true. The champion told me that you where hiding out in Alola. Why are you avoiding me? Do I disgust you that much, that you don't want to see my repulsive face again?"_

"No...I love you."

"Savez-vous combien cela fait mal ? Le fait de savoir que l'homme vous aimez vous déteste ? La connaissance que vous ne retournerez jamais mes sentiments ?... Il y a un virus ici, tant de Pokémon meurent. Les enfants ici, ils ont peur de commencer là des voyages. Tous les Pokémon ici ont été tout à fait étudiés, tout ceux qui ne sont pas morts encore. Là ... là n'est pas une raison de moi pour n'être ici plus. Je... Je n'ai aucun but. Peut-être il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas découvert mais vous êtes la seule chose cela a eu lieu mon esprit. La thérapie, les amis, mon chéri Garchomp, rien n'a été en mesure d'enlever mon esprit d'entre vous."

 _"Do you know how much this hurts? Knowing that the man you love hates you? Knowing that you'll never reciprocate my feelings? ... There is a virus here, so many Pokémon are dying. The children here, they are afraid to start there journeys. All of the Pokémon here have been thoroughly studied, all the ones that haven't died yet. There...there isn't a reason for me to be here anymore. I...I have no purpose. Maybe there is something I haven't discovered but you're the only thing that's been on my mind. Therapy, friends, my beloved Garchomp, nothing has been able to take my mind off of you."_

This isn't what Lysander wanted. He never wanted Sycamore to grieve! He didn't want to hurt him. Now he's off alone in a region that doesn't see him as valuable anymore and he's surrounded by PKhex.

"Je veux mourir."

 _"I want to die"_

Lysander felt tears run down his face. No, not his Augustine. He would never be in such emotional turmoil that he felt like _**dying**_ was his only escape. Sycamore didn't get sad, he was never sad.

"C'est ma finale au revoir"

" _This is my final goodbye."_

No. He was just kidding, he'd never do this.

"J'avais essayé sur le dosage sur les tueurs de douleur avant que je l'ai filmé. Peut-être il y a un jour ? Mes reins et mon foie sont sur le bord de défaut maintenant. Tout fait mal maintenant, il n'est non seulement dans ma tête plus. J'ai laissé tomber pendant les heures, mon haleine sent terrible et je regarde un effroi. Peut-être je suis lâche, en mourant au lieu de résoudre mes problèmes. Franchement dit, je ne me soucie pas vraiment de que quelqu'un ne pense plus. Je veux juste mourir."

 _"I had tried over dosing on pain killers before I filmed this. Maybe a day ago? My kidneys and my liver are on the verge of failing now. Everything is painful now, it's not just in my head anymore. I have been throwing up for hours, my breath smells terrible and I look a fright. Perhaps I'm cowardly, dying instead of solving my problems. To be honest, I don't really care about what anyone thinks anymore. I just want to die."_

"Peut-être vous êtes vraiment morts et c'est pour cela que je sens cette voie. Vous êtes morts et seuls sans moi. Donc vous avez tourmenté mes pensées ainsi quand je meurs, nous serons ensemble de nouveau. Je serai avec vous de nouveau mon amour. Je... Je serai avec ... vous bientôt."

 _"Maybe you really are dead and that's why I feel this way. You're dead and lonely without me. So you've plagued my thoughts so when I die, we'll be together again. I'll be with you again my love. I...I'll be with...you soon."_

Sycamorepulled out a small letter opener

"I'll be with you soon my love."

These where his last words spoken before he plunged the blade into his neck and the video went to black.

"Non!... Aucun mon amour! Je suis ici!" Lysander cried. "JE SUIS ICI!"

Sycamore was gone. Gone, and it was all his fault. He could have stopped the professor, he could have talked to him, he could have done something.

Well...he did do something.

 _ **He hid, he hid like the coward he was.**_

Alex straddled the older mans' lap. That showcase of emotion was absolutely riveting! The method of suicide was rather drab, but the emotions. Ooooh yes~ Alex was on cloud nine and he had no intention of coming back down. He began licking Lysanders tears and started slowly grinding his hips into Lysanders' crotch. The later mentioned was either to sad to notice or didn't care because he made no effort to stop the sadist. Alex continued licking up the tears until he reached Lysanders' lips. He gave the grieving man a coy smile, mischief dancing in his eye. He smashed his lips against Lysanders' only to quickly regret this decision as he had awful breath. So, as punishment for having such poor hygine, Alex decided the Lysander really didn't need his eyes. He two of his fingers to hold back Lysanders' eyelids and pressed his tounge firmly against the gingers' eye ball.

 _"!"_

Slowly, Alex applied more pressure to the eye and began rotating his tongue, destroying several small muscles that held the eye in place in the process. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his jaw. He continued applying more pressure with his tongue until a loud popping sound was heard. The eyeball had popped, the only thing keeping it's remnants from falling out of Lysanders' head was the optic nerve. Alex severed the nerve by ruling it out with his teeth.

He then swallowed the detached eye resting in his mouth.

He then repeated the process with the other eye.

"Ahh!~" Alex smiled. "Thanks for the lunch!~"

Noting that Katherine had already left the cell, Alex decides to leave as well.

He didn't want to completely destroy his toy yet.

Kuin had gone off to find some clothes that would actually fit there guest. At the very least, she needed to find pants, for even her smallest of outfits draped over Lillie. The only person that she knew for sure would clothes that would fit Lillie, was Cole. Alex had told her all about yesterday's situation, he even told her about the haunting nightmare Cole had given to his "precious flower". The woman...? Cole had with him yesterday seemed to be of similar build to Lillie, solving her clothing problem. Well, as long as Cole still had the outfit that is.

Kuin knocked on the large black door that was currently separating the thin man from the rest of the world. Cole answered the door, his ever present mask was absent from his face and he was holding and odd file.

"Hey buddy, can you do me a favor and get me Tiffanys' dress?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well...I really need that dress..."

"Talk first, then the dress is yours."

"Well, ok then."

The two sat on the old, victorian style bed.

"What do you wish to speak about?"

Cole shoved the file into her arms. "This."

Kuin opened the file and began to read out loud.

" File number 356792. This appears to be a diary entry made by Lusamine Fluer-de-lis - Paver. The diary entry has been conscribed and recored by the Aether Foundation." Kuin sighed as she skimmed through the rest files contents. "Do...I really need to keep reading?"

"If you want the dress then yes, you must continue."

"O...ok." Kuin swallowed down a feeling of nausea.

" August Twenty-third..."

"What's the problem?"

"The year is difficult to read, like someone crossed it out and research wrote it eight times..."

"Just skip over it."

"Dear journal, I had my third child today and I can frankly say I'm disappointed. The thing is ugly and fat, not a hint of beauty to be found. It has a large hideous nose and blue eyes. BLUE! Not a lovely shade of green. Hell, even Guzmas' stormy grey eyes would have been better than blue. The babies hair is also too pale, almost white. Ew, it was just born and it already looks like a senile fool. The baby also thinks it's fun to ignore me and to disobey me. It doesn't respond to when I call it's name and it cries even after I've ordered it to stop. It's imperfect and it looks like a red potato that's been dropped a few times. I'm going to order some grunts to ditch the pathetic thing in a ditch somewhere. The old Thrifty Mart should do nicely, maybe if I'm lucky, a Mimikyu will eat it's soul. I'm not going to ditch the brat on Guzma, I'm not that cruel. I'm also pretty damn sure he wouldn't suck a disgusting thing either, just looking at that thing makes me angry. Oh how I could go on and on my darling diary but, I must get back to work reaching my darling Nihilego.

Love, Lusamine."

Cole smiled weakly. "To think she hated me before she even got to know me."

"Yea- Wait. You think she's talking about you?"

"Of course. The birthday and the description match up."

"Cole, you where raised in an orphanage, there is no telling when exactly your birthday is. Besides, even if you where both born on the same day, it doesn't mean you're the same age. The year is completely unlegible and the date on this file is almost eighteen years old."

"So? I look like I could be her child!"

"Cole they're are hundreds of thousands of blonde men and women in the world, your appearance doesn't mean much."

"I've spent my whole life wondering who my parents where and now that I've finally found them, you're telling me I'm stupid and wrong?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Well that's what it sounds like!"

"Look Cole..." Kuin put a hand on Cole's shoulder. "All I'm saying is that the odds of you being their child is astronomically small. I just don't want you to be upset if you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong. I'm going to confront my father."

"Well...ok. There is a DNA test for that you can use if you wanna double che-"

"I don't need it." He pulled out the maid outfit and handed it to Kuin. "I'm leaving now."

"Ok, don't get killed."

Cole smiled and saluted Kuin before walking out the door.

Kuin pulled out her phoned Katherine.

"What do you want?" Katherine answered abruptly.

"I need you to fly after Cole."

"Cole's going somewhere?"

She sighed. "He's going to confront Guzma. He thinks that Guzma is his dad and that he wouldn't have wanted him."

"Why the hell would he think that?"

"Long story, just...just make sure he doesn't do something stupid. You know how Cole can get sometimes..."

"Alright all make sure that the dweeb doesn't do something borderline retarded."

Guzma was on his way home from a semi-successful date with Kukui. After he lost his battle with Cole, Plumeria refused to get off his dick about asking Kukui out. She had made him show up to the professors' with a box of chocolates, a rose and in a ridiculous looking suit. Despite the date going horribly wrong, Kukui seemed to have enjoyed himself. At least judging by the fact that he had been smooched and invited on another date in about a week. For the first time in a while, he's...happy. He's completely content with his life. He was about to turn his keys to open his front door when he heard something large land behind him. He turned around to see what is was only to cone face to face with maskless Cole. His sudden appearance made Guzma jump back in surprise.

"Holy hell! Cole is that you? Damn I'm really happy I lost that battle 'cause you are hell'a ugly."

Cole stayed silent as he pulled out an sharp knife.

"Eh? You wanna knife fight? Hah! Ya boi is the king of knife fights!" Guzma said as he pulled out his person switch blade. "Who ever bitches out first loses!"

Cole seemed to ignore the man as he lunged forward and swung his knife, barely missing the former gang leader. That miss step left Cole wide open for Guzman to take a quick swing at his arm. The slash didn't go deep, but it was more than enough to piss Cole off. He grabbed Guzmas' arm and stabbed it, causing the Guzma to yelp in pain. Luckily, this wasn't the first time had been stabbed so, after the initial shock, he recovered quickly. The two began to throw slash after slash, stab after stab, neither hitting each other. The fight was quite the spectacle, the way the weaved and dodged around with such expertise made them appear as though they where dancing. Guzmas' style was precise and masterful while Coles was wreckless and chaotic. Eventually, Guzma got a soild shot at Coles' hand, Cole in attempt to take Guzmas' blade, grabbed hold of the incredibly sharp, and jagged object. The knife began to cut into Coles' flesh, blood began to trickle down his arm. Guzma noticed this almost immediately and of course used this as an opportunity to gloat.

"Hey, if you want bitch out now, it's ok. I've clearly gotcha out classed."

"No."

"Heh. Well you better think of something, at this rate, you're going to be missing a few fingers."

Oh he did think of something. While Guzma was talking, he had let his gaurd down long enough for Cole to stab him in the armpit and up through the shoulder. All of this for the small cost of losing his left ring finger, half his middle and two thirds of his pinky.

Guzma yelled out in pain, knife still stuck in his arm. "All right! I'm done! Shit, I'm going to have to go see a doctor to get this removed..." He said as he walked towards the nearest Pokecenter.

Cole picked up the remnants of his fingers and sat down in the dirt. None of the words that Guzma had said registered in his mind. The world was spinning and he didn't know why, his peripheral vision fading. He stuck what was left of his left hand in his mouth. He didn't have a particular reason as of why this seemed like a good idea, it just did.

Katherine had arrived on her Celesteela, a medical kit in one hand, a DNA test result in the other.

"Cole?"

"..."

She looked down at his hand.

"Goddammit Cole." She patched him up to the best of her abilities and gave him some water.

"That was beyond stupid you know. Guzma could have easily killed you."

"..."

"He's not even your dad, I ran the DNA and it doesn't match, but you knew that didn't you?"

Cole slowly nodded.

"Then why do all of this crazy shit?"

" I wanted to get revenge for that baby... she deserved better."

"She?"

"Mmmhmm."

"You met her, didn't you?"

"Mmmhmm. She was a nice baby. I lied to Plumeria about my age so I-I could get the file."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That I was seventeen."

"HAH."

Cole shifted to his side, he didn't like lying.

"So, what life did you meet her in? Human or...?"

"Met her at the Thrifty Mart. She didn't deserve to die... I thought that if I won, I'd be getting vengance on someone who could have helped her."

Katherine sighed. "This was kind of you. Stupid, but kind. C'mon, let's get you home."

She picked up the thin man and put him on Celesteelas' back.

"Arceus Cole, when was the last time you ate."

"Yesterday."

"Let me rephrase that. When was the last time you fully digested a meal?"

"Two weeks ago."

"After Lyon reattaches your fingers, you're eating food and digesting it too. Besides, after dinner, we're putting the captives on trial. You'll need your body working at one hundred percent." Katherine said as she hoped on her trusted Ultra Beast.

The two took to the skies and headed back to their home base on Ula'ula island.


	10. Chapter 10: Obsession

Katherine watched as a multitude of nurses scurried in and out of the medical bay, some occasionally glanced at her but none for too long. She honestly couldn't believe how fucking stupid Cole was sometimes, was he trying to get himself killed? If she hadn't been there...no. No. She didn't want to think about that.

Honestly, she was just happy that Alex wasn't around to see this mess.

"Hello, Ka-ther-ine!"~ a familiar, artificially cheery voice cried from the other end of hall.

 _ **shit.**_

"Hey..." Katherine replied, her nervousness obvious in her tone.

Alex strolled closer to his subordinate. " Do you have any idea why the _**fuck**_ it's so busy over here? The fools here are bumbling about and causing a racket."

 _"There was no real point in lying to him about it..."_ Katherine thought. _"He's probably just humoring me, see if I'll lie to him."_

On one hand, she was a afraid of what The Paragon would do to the Sovereign but on the other she didn't want to get in trouble for lying.

"Well?"

"It's Cole. " She muttered and tried to hide her face within the fluffy collar of her coat and her conical hat.

A smile stretched across Alex's features as he clasped his hands together. Rage? Joy? Relief? Katherine couldn't honestly tell what emotion her superiors' face was trying to convey.

"Thank you Sovereign, I can take it from here." Alex began to walk into the medical bay.

"W-wait! I-"

"That will be **_all_** Sovereign Yandeguire, you are dismissed."

"Sir I-"

Alex turned to face Katherine once more, the smile being replaced with a look of great disdain. "You are _**dismissed.**_ "

"Yes _**sir**_." Katherine said attempting to mask the rage in her voice as she retreated back to her quarters.

Alex found the man in question looking half way dead on a hospital bed. They had to remove Coles' almost ever present mask and black cloak, leaving him in only a pair of black boxers and some socks. His figures having yet to be reattached as the nurse currently taking care of him was sowing up a nasty looking wound on his arm. Alex dismissed the nurse and ordered him to not allow any other people to enter the room until he left, of course the man obeyed and Alex was left alone with Cole.

"Hello Sovereign Traurig."

The albino slowly opened his one good eye and stared at his superior. "Hello Paragon Alexzander..."

Alex smiled sweetly and sat next to Cole on the bed. "Good to know you still know who I am."

"I could never forget you."

"Oh? And why is that Mr. Traurig?"

"I tend not to forget such beautiful and perfect things..."

Alex smiled and straddled Coles' hips. "Flattery will not save you from punishment, Mr. Traurig."

"I...I am ready for what ever punishment you are prepared to give me..."

Alex began teasing the rim of Coles' boxers. "You're such a good boy Cole, it's such a shame that others aren't as...submissive as you are."

The Paragon grabbed an ice box of the counter and showed Cole the boxes' contents, his own severed fingers.

"You know what a want you to with these?" Alex asked as he pushed a whole finger to Coles' lips.

As if reading Alexs' mind, Cole began to bite into the fingers' tip, a bit of blood squirting out of the opposing end. Alex watched as more and more of the finger disappeared into the mans' mouth with sickening wet crunches as the boned snapped like carrots under the pressure of Coles' jaw. Eventually, the finger was completely consumed and was replaced by the finale two finger segments. They followed their predecessor into the mans' gaping maw, never to be seen again.

"Good boy Cole." Alex smiled.

"I'd do anything for you."

"I know."

"I love you." Cole blushed.

"I'll never love someone as ugly as you." Alex replied.

"One day, I'll be beautiful and then you'll love me. You'll want to hug me and kiss me and hold me in your arms. Just like you did that one night, when I was all that mattered to you. When you dressed me up like her and you touched me everywhere yet no where at the same time. That's what you want me to do right? Look like her? That's why I'm doing this, I died my hair from white to blonde and I'm dieting so I'm skinny just like her. See, I can be beautiful too. "

"Look at yourself. You are so swayed by a miss interpreted opinion that you're slowly killing yourself just so that you are physically pleasing to someone. How pathetic you are." Alex grimaced. "You'll never be my Lillie, stop pretending that you are. I don't love you or anyone else except for her, maybe one day you'll find someone who loves you the same way you love me."

Tears began to fall from Coles' face as Alex tried really hard to not look completely elated. Granted, he did 'care' for Cole as well as the rest of his Sovereigns and his Wardens, and everything he had said had been true but, nothing made him feel better than watching someone cry over him.

As he left the medical bay, he pretended not to notice Katherine and one of her Wardens slip into Coles' room.

-Lillie sat on the bed and as much as she hated to admit it, the maids outfit fit her perfectly. The lewd outfit didn't exactly give her much incentive to leave Kuins' bedroom, she didn't want a million eyes staring at her in confusion at best and predatory arousal at worst. The giantess had been kind enough to wash the outfit and sow up the _**hole**_ in the...nether regions. Luckily for her, Kuin had instructed what Lillie assumed to be her underlings to buy her new clothes and the two decided to pass time by asking each other questions about themselves.

"Your turn." Kuin said.

"Well...um...n-never mind."

"No, It's ok." A patient smile appeared on her face. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, you can ask or tell me anything. I may not like what you have to say, but I won't scold you for simply saying whats on your mind."

So many questions flooded into Lillies' mind.

Where was she?

Would she ever see her friends again?

Why was swearing loyalty to Alex so important to him?

Did Cole find a way to enter her dreams or was that just a strange nightmare?

Why did Katherine beat her arm off?

What did Katherine know about her mom, is what she knew the reason she seemed to hate her so much?

Eventually she decided to start on a relatively easy one.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Ok...It's just that..." Lillie thought about her next statement carefully. She didn't wish to offend one of the few friendly faces in the facility.

"Katherine beat my arm to a bloody pulp in a fit of rage and honestly, Cole is so...so...bizarre I honesty wouldn't want to be in the same room as him. You on the other hand have been nothing but kind to me. You amputated the remnants of my arm and with out you help, it surely would have gotten infected, and you offered me a bath and clean clothes."

"Oh." Kuin nodded in understanding. "Have you ever heard of Silph Co?"

"Of course, they used to be a company based out in Kanto that made Pokeballs, TMs, and Rare candies."

"Did you know the called for bankruptcy about twenty-five years ago?"

"Yeah, once Mr. Fuji died, his son Aki, took over the company and spent a bunch of money helping the Aether foundation. I think Aki and my mom even dated for a while, only for my mother to wipe his bank account clean and take nearly all of the companies funding. Why are you telling me this?"

"Katherine would have been the head of Silph Co. had it not gone bankrupt and after the bankruptcy, she somehow got from Sinnoh to Alola and joined Team Skull and dated your brother. She has it out for your entire family and the Aether Foundation and her IED as well as your striking resemblance to Lusamine certainly doesn't help the situation."

"IED? Improvised explosive device?"

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder. The condition is characterized by the lack of ability to resist aggressive impulses, often resulting in serious assaults, property destruction, or frequent verbal aggression in the form of temper tantrums or tirades. The degree of aggressiveness expressed during an 'episode' is grossly out of proportion to any provocation or situational stress. Later the individual may feel upset, remorseful, or embarrassed about their belligerent behavior."  
"...Does Katherine feel bad about my arm?"

"She'll never admit it. She's much to proud to ever apologies either but, I think she does feel guilty about it."

"What about Cole? Does he have IED too?"

"No. I think he is something much worse, he has an extreme 'Good Child Syndrome'."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing."

"Well, I think we all have this 'I am good' persona that we put on to gain the approval of our friends and family, especially as children. However, Cole...is an interesting case. He is more than just sycophantic, always follows orders to a T. He needs to be well liked, pleasing, and praised often. He'll even encourage others to do things that people in his past that no longer have an influence on his life deemed bad just so he feels like a good person in his mind. His actions that others may see as bad are justified in his mind as him 'punishing misbehavior' unless he's called out on it by someone whose opinion really matters to him. Because of his fear of disapproval and possible rejection, Cole focuses on the demands and expectations of others, very rarely acting on his own personal accord. "

"That is worse, so much worse."

A silence dwelled in the air after that.

"You never really did answer the question." Lillie spoke up.

"What was the question?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I try to be nice to everyone." Kuin focused her gaze to her hands. "I know how Lusamine treated you. No one else here seems to understand or care, to be loved unconditionally by a mother and then suddenly out of no where be hated so. Mothers like that are absolutely reprehensible, they don't **_deserve_** to procreate. Children are precious gifts to humanity, and I would give _**anything**_ to have a child of my very own. Mothers are supposed to be kind and nurturing, they need to be willing to put everything they have ever had after there childs' needs, including their own life. " She looked back up at Lillie."So, I suppose I wish to make up for all of Lusamines' abuse and neglect by being extra kind to you. I understand that when you try to tell someone how...cruel your mother can be, they'll that it's your fault. That you're simply being over dramatic, but I _**believe you.**_ "

Lillie fell silent once more, she hadn't expected such a passionate answer from the seemingly level headed woman and frankly she had no idea how to respond.

"I-"

Before she could finish her own though, she was interrupted by the sound of a heavy door swinging open.

Standing in the door way was a woman with a lithe, elegant body and long white hair that almost reached the floor. Her eyes shone with a beautiful royal purple, her pupils a bright blue color. She was wearing a ruffly dress shirt that was divided into five sections that faded from white to black, with a matching short black skirt. Her golden tiara dangled an indigo stone on the bride of her nose and her black high heeled boots made the figures already gorgeous legs seem to go on for an eternity. The woman was also hold a large golden bag stuffed full of unknown contents.

"Sovereign Of Plenipotentiary." She curtsied and brushed some hair out of her face. "I brought clothing for out guest just as you have requested of me."

Kuin nodded. "Thank you Warden Sasha-Belle, please put them on the bed for our friend."

Sasha-Belle curtsied once more and placed the outfit on the bed just as she was told. "Please Sovereign, you do me to much honor, please just call me Belle."

The outfit consisted of white dress with pale blue transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes resembling ballet flats as well as a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it.

 _ **The same outfit she had been forced to wear as a kid.**_

Alex laid almost completely naked on his bed, only in his briefs. His normal white lab coat and black jeans had been long discarded along with his binder. His white hair fell at strange angles as a feeling of satisfaction filled him like a nice meal. It wasn't often he got to torment people, after all, a Paragon shouldn't cave to such animistic pleasures. Well...at least not often as he'd like. Now that he thought about it, there where a lot of things he liked to do that he simply couldn't simply because he had appearances to keep up. Luckily for him, it wasn't because there had been some rule against it set by a superior, as he was the superior of superiors. No, it was because of his dear, darling, precious Lillie. It was almost insane on how much he had been forced to mellow just to be sure to not scare her away.

 _ **Her love is all that really mattered to him.**_

All of his plans could succeed, he could fix the world and everything on it but it would all be for not if she didn't love him the same way he lover her. He had loved her ever since Evelyn had met her in Kanto. Opal had been showing off all of her newest toys and such, oh how the other students loved her. How they praised her. How they inflated her illusions of grandeur.

 _ **But not Evelyn.**_

 _ **Never Evelyn.**_

Thinking back, he supposed that was why the two never got along after their mother died. The same face, body, mother, they shared but when they looked at each other it was as if they where looking into a twisted mirror. Anyway, some way or another, Lillie and her family had come to Kanto, presumably for business. The young girl had found herself in a dangerous situation with some Nidorans and is was going to snow soon. Or maybe it was already snowing? Truth be told, he didn't remember the exact details, all he knew that it looked awful outside that day. Evelyn attempted to help and she had succeed but not without receiving a nasty scar that cut through her shirt. Lillie had been kind enough to make sure that she had gotten home and didn't leave until she was positive that Evelyn was ok.

Oh, how kind his Lillie was! Looking after a nobody like Evelyn, truly a sign of her compassion! Her sweet sent, her beauty, her grace, her compassion. She was almost perfect.

 _ **Almost.**_

He hadn't forgotten that Lillie had abandoned him not once, but _**twice.**_ Her love for her "Friends" was a most troubling thing, how could he trust her to not abandon him once they where married? Her being entirely human was also a problem, what would happen to his beloved Lillie as she progressed in age? She might become frail and sickly, and this simply wouldn't do. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of a single Pokemon in the world that would be a flawless fit for his love. She seemed more like an amalgamation, a mixture of wonderful parts in order to make perfection.

Alex rolled over onto his back in order to reach an old notebook and pencil that lay on his bed stand. He opened his book and began writing down some ideas he had for his love.

 _Lillie Paver Data:_

 _Base Stats:_

 _Hp: 121_

 _Atk: 38_

 _Def: 63_

 _: 146_

 _Sp. Def: 129_

 _Speed: 103_

 _Base Stat Total: 600_

Yes, this was good so far. He wanted his love to have the same stat total as his highest ranking officers, he had so many wonderful plans for her.

 _Type:_

Alex just stared at the blank space for a moment, his Lillie was very difficult to categorize into at maximum two types. None of his Pokemon could compare themselves to Lillie as she is, was and always will be nonpareil.

"That's it!" He exclaimed. He'd simply assign Lillie a type combination that doesn't exist yet. So he began making a list of dual types that unfortunately do not exist that he'd like to have.

 _Fairy/Dark_

 _Fairy/Fire_

 _Fairy/Poison_

 _Steel/Poison_

 _Ice/Fire  
Ice/Poison_

 _Psychic/Poison_

His Lillie was most definitely NOT a fire, steel, or dark type so he crossed any combinations with those three types off the list.

 _Fairy/Poison_

 _Ice/Poison_

 _Psychic/Poison_

Since all three remaining types where part poison types, he decided that Nihilego would be one of his bases. After all, he had always been a fan of irony and if Lillie becoming apart of the Ultra Beast that almost ruined her life wasn't irony, he didn't know what was.

 _Base1: Nihilego_

Out of the three primary types, psychic seemed to be the most useful for what he had planed. To keep with the squishy-looking theme Nihilego seemed to have, Alex decided that Reuniclus should provide the psychic typing.

 _Type: Psychic/Poison_

 _Base 1: Nihilego_

 _base 2: Reuniclus_

 _"For the ability, it should be a decent mix of Regenarator and Beast Boost with a little something new..."_ Alex thought to himself.

 _Ability: Beast Queen_

 _-This Pokemon's highest stat is raised by 1 and 1/8 of HP is restored if it attacks and KOes another Pokemon, This Pokemon also gets a 1.5x damage boast on all rock type moves used and used on it._

The best part of mixing Pokemon with humans was that their move set size doubles to eight as opposed to a standard Pokemon's measly four. It was also easier to create new moves for the hybrid creatures even though doing such for a Pokemon is technically "illegal."

 _Moveset:_

 _Power Gem- Rock_

 _Sludge Wave- Poison_

 _Hidden Power- Ice_

 _Sharp Heart- Rock_

 _Psychic - Psychic (duh.)_

 _Calm Mind - Status_

 _Recover- Status_

 _Toxic Love- Poison_

 _Toxic Love: Category- Special , Type- Poison, Power- 40 BP , Accuracy - 100%, PP - 20_

 _If the target it Male or Female there is a 50% chance that the target will be badly poisoned and a 50% chance they will be burned._

 _This move doesn't effect genderless Pokemon._

 _Sharp Heart: Category- Special, Type- Rock, Power- 100 BP, Accuracy - 95% , PP - 8_

 _If the target it Male or Female there is a 50% chance that the target will be Frozen and a 25% chance that Def and will increase by one stage._

 _This move doesn't effect genderless Pokemon._

 _Item: Black Sludge_

 _Nature: Timid_

 _Evs: 252 Sp. Def, 252 HP, 8_

Alex smiled, a sense of pride filling him. His Lillie was truly going to become the perfect bride. Before he could get to wrapped up in his own fantasy, a strong urge to expel all of the contents of his stomach over whelmed him. He leapt up off of the bed and dashed over to the garbage can, a tar-like black substance streamed out of his mouth along with some large bits of- _ **something**_ almost making him choke. After the last the fluid oozed out of his maw, he looked into the trash can to find whatever the hell almost asphyxiated him. Some of the goo turned white and began forming symbols resembling ones and zeros, and some of the large chunk where parts of Pokemon. An Eevee tail, a Doduo beak, a few miscellaneous feathers, he even spotted a Pikachu head all swirling around in the vile pool. Pokemon cries could also be heard echoing throughout the room except they where jumbled and barely recognizable, as if the parts where screaming in unending agony. This wasn't truly surprising however, things like this have been happening for about as long as he could remember.

"Ma...Wile..."

That was new.

Alex stuck his entire hand down into the pool and fished out a newly hatched Mawile. It was a small thing, no bigger than his hand, and egg shells still clung to it's body. Alex grabbed a pokeball and caught the pathetic thing then pulled up its stats in the PC. Just has he presumed, the small male Mawile had perfect IVs and an Adamant nature. He had never spawned an entire pokemon before. He glanced at the clock, twenty minuets to six, almost time for the trial.

This was definitely going to be interesting.

Kuin frowned. "You don't like it, do you?"

"No,no,no,no. It's fine." Lillie said as she began brushing her hair.

"Are you sure? I'm sure I can find something else around the base..."

"Kuin, I'm sure it's fine. I promise."

"Now, I have to go to an important meeting soon, is there anything I can do for you? Is your arm ok?"

"Uhm...I'm ok. My arm is still a bit sore but, I'll survive. What's your meeting about?"

"I...I'm not aloud to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Alex forbid it."

"Please? He never tells me what is going on and the few times he does I can't help but feel it's not completely true..."

"I am sorry but I can't tell you. If you want, you can read some of my medical books of the human body. There are ten of them and they're extremely rare."

Lillie ignored the offer. "Then let go to the meeting with you!"

Kuin realized that the girl wouldn't take no for answer. "Fine, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

Kuin pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. "You have to drink this medicine for your arm. I don't want you to complain about it hurting while we're in the meeting."

Lillie agreed and began to chug the medicine down, she didn't notice that her vision had begun to blur and that the room began to spin.

She had fallen unconscious before she had even finished the bottle.

Alex sat in a large throne like chair in the back of the meeting room, a large staff in his hand. In front of him sat Katherine and her three highest ranking soldiers or Wardens. A similar pattern followed with the other two Sovereigns and their highest ranking subordinates. Once he was sure that everyone was present for the trial, he picked up the staff and dropped it on its' end a few times.

"Bring out the accused." Alex said, amusement obvious in his tone.

A long line of prisoners where forced into the room by two guards and among these prisoners where Hau, Gladion, and Lysander. All of whom looked miserable and malnourished, Hau looking the best out of the bunch.

Alex glanced down at the filthy heathens that dared to defy him and his Sovereigns.

"Bora..." Alex began. "Why should I care about these mongrels?"

A tall and lanky person that had originally sat next to Cole leapt up upon hearing their name. They where dressed in a white striped suit that seemed to take inspiration from a tie dyed straight jacket as it was white at the top but the lower your eyes went the pinker the suit was, the sleeves being way too long for the wearer as they almost touched the ground . The person was also wearing a large heart shaped bow tie and wore black cap toe had long, messy white hair that stuck up on the sides oh their head that looked like ears and covered their eyes and almost hid shiny blue glowing ring resembling an eye was placed on their forehead.

"Well sir-r-r-r~ Gladion is bein' accused of violating your rights of privacy, breaking and entering into your home, and seemed to have planned to slanderize your na-a-a-ame!~ Hau 'ere is an accessory to his crimes, and Lysander is basically Hitler but instead of killing jews, he likes to kill people and po-o-okemo-o-o-on!~ The rest of these blokes 'ere are bein' accused of relatively petty crimes like graffiti, theft, all that lovely stuff."

"Very well. Time to cast votes on punishment."

"WAIT." Gladion shouted. "Aren't you going to let us tell our side of the story?!"

"Why would I do that?" Alex replied coolly. "I already know what happened and so does everyone else here."

"No you don't! You where not there!"

"I didn't need to be there. I'm not so dense that I wouldn't have cameras on my property."

"Cameras' do not always tell the whole story!"

"Well, this is justice for you. Just Us. Justice."

"But-"

"ENOUGH! I AM TIRED OF YOUR INSOLENCE." Alex yelled. After a plethora of looks from his underlings, he steadied himself. "We have a certain way of doing things here Mr. Paver, each of us have a job to do and a role to play. We already have all the evidence we need to convict you and everyone else in the prisoner line. Your job is to help us determine what your sentence should be based upon how you act in the trial, acted within imprisonment, and how you acted before all of this happened. Judging by your lack of submission and relationship with others here in the trial, I'd say...your sentence may be rather... dire."

Hau silently prayed that Gladion would just be quite and do as he was told.

Of course, this prayer went unanswered.

"I will not just stay silent and sit back when I know that my life is in the hands of a monster. I **_know_** you took my sister, and I won't rest until I find her, even if I have to _**beat**_ the answer out of you."

"Such disrespect. I do apologies you guys, but I refuse to let such nasty behavior continue. So I propose a deal with you Gladion! I know how much you love little Hau over there so you better pay attention. ~"

"I'm... listening."

"All of those men should be receiving the death penalty, including you and Hau. However, I am not without mercy and I am willing to make a deal with you. You are going to be the one who decides who live and who dies. Your love, or the majority? "

"NO! I REFUSE THE DEAL!"

"Then you will all die."

Gladion snarled. "You...you bastard! how can you call that mercy!?"

Alex laughed and relaxed more into his chair. "I am giving you the power of life and death Mr. Paver. Whom ever dies, their blood will be on _your_ hands, not mine. You have ten minuets to decide."

Gladion was allowed to walk back to Hau and the other prisoners to discuss the situation. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, knowing that someone was going to die and it was his fault. If he had just minded his own business, he and Hau wouldn't be here. Listening to the others in the room ramble on about how they where going to kill them just made the situation worse, some wanted to use them for target practice, others wanted to kill them so that their flesh could be eaten and their skin used for leather. How did a group of such vile human beings all congregate into a single operating force? More importantly, how did he end up dating one of what he can only be assumed as a high ranking officer? Granted, he knew that while they were dating Katherine hadn't been in the best state of mind. She was aggressive, abusive even but he never saw her as sociopathic or sadistic.

"Gladion..." Hau spoke up. "Why is Alex acting like this?"

"Because he's a _monster_ Hau! Just like I said he was!"

"B-but he's our friend! Why would he-wait I think I know what's going on." Hau said with a devious smirk.

"In case if you haven't noticed, OUR LIVE ARE IN DANGER!"

"No they aren't, this is a joke."

"A...joke?"

"Yeah a joke! Alex is clearly just seeing if we'll call it quits or something! So when you go up and tell him who is going to 'die.' just tell him I will and everything is going to be ok!"

"O-ok Hau." Gladion wasn't sure if Hau actually believed this of if he was just saying this to make him feel better about the situation.

"Times up Gladion." Alex spoke. "So, what's your decision."

Gladion looked back at Hau, there was just no way that this was a prank. If locking someone up in a cell for a day, not giving them food or water, and then threatening to kill them was a prank, then the Champion had a really fucked up sense of humor.

"Hau...Hau needs to be spared."

"You heard the man. Send these lot back into there cells and Lysander to Katherines' lab for the extraction process."

"Now what do we do, you sick fuck."

"Hey now." Hau spoke up again. " No need to be rude! I'm sure once we leave, Kukui, Guzma, and all of our other friends will be outside ready to throw us a par-!"

Haus' joyful expression suddenly turned into a grim look as his eyes rolled up, forcing him to look at the ceiling.

"Hau?"

"I-"

Hau didn't even have time to respond as his body began to bloat up. More and more as his face contorted and twisted in to various expressions of pain. Foreboding creaking sounds echoed through out the room. Gladion tried to help the best he could but eventually the noise of Haus' skin expanding deafend the his screams. He turned bright white and mouthed the word 'I love you' before.

 ___**BOOM.**_

Bits and pieces of Hau flew all over the room. Blood and pus coated the walls and ceiling like a demented piece of art. The clothes he had been wearing in shreds. The still beating heart of his love landed directly in front of the now crying man. Alex walked over to Gladion and began to lovingly stroke his hair, stepping on Haus' heart in the process.

"Shshsh...Gladion. Poor baby..."

"You...you promised that Hau would live...he's gone..."

"I'm sorry sweet thing. I didn't kill your love and I can not speak on behalf of my men. Do not forget this pain though, it is what you deserve. This is my region now, it's islands and it's Kahunas will bow to me or...they will burn. It's mountains and hills shall bend to my command or...they shall be reduced to pebbles. It's people shall worship me and follow my rules or...they will die. Even time and space shall do as I decide or it will be decimated. For these are the words of a Paragon, the perfect trainer, the perfect being, the new god of these island. Alola is my region and I will see it burn before I surrender."

Gladion just sat there and cried, even after the room emptied, he stayed and cried himself to sleep in his lovers' remains.

Lillie awoke sevral hours later, her hair a mess and having little memory of what happened a few hours prior. She was in Alexs' room and the man in question was braiding her hair.

"You're awake!" Joy evident in the older mans voice.

"Mhm."

"I have something important to tell you, but you aren't going to like it."

"What is it?"

Alex pulled out a bloody piece of yellow fabric from his pocket.

"I'm sorry. He couldn't handle being Island Kahuna. I wasn't allowed to bring you his suicide note, it's still being handled by the police."

Lillies' eyes filled up with tears as she buried her head into Alexs' chest. She just couldn't handle all of this loss, first het mom, then her arm and now Hau one of her closest friends. A river of tears spilled from her eyes as Alex comforted her to the best of his abilities.

After fifteen minutes of Lillie crying, she looked up at Alex. A million thoughts racing through her mind as she realized that Alex was one of her few friends left and that she didn't want to lose them.

"Alex?"

"Yes Lillie?"

"I want to swear my loyalty to you."


End file.
